LEMBRAR E NÃO MAIS ESQUECER
by Viviane Valar
Summary: No passado, Snape sofreu um acidente mágico e perdeu a memória, e apenas confiava em Harry. Por conta disso, foi com ele para os Dursley nas férias. Nesse tempo se descobriram apaixonados. Mas na volta, Snape se lembra de tudo. Menos do tempo com Harry. O
1. Default Chapter

Nome da fic: **LEMBRAR E NÃO MAIS ESQUECER**

Autor: Viviane Valar

Pares: Severus/Harry

Censura: R, NC-17, tensão, sexo, angst, violência.

Gênero: Drama, Romance, Tema Adulto.

Spoilers: Todos os livros. HP1 ao 5.

Avisos ou Alertas: Essa é uma continuação da Fic: "Lembrar para Esquecer". Pode até não se confundir muito que não ler a anterior, mas sempre ajuda.

Resumo: No passado, Snape sofreu um acidente mágico e perdeu a memória, e apenas confiava em Harry. Por conta disso, foi com ele para os Dursley nas férias. Nesse tempo se descobriram apaixonados. Mas na volta, Snape se lembra de tudo. Menos do tempo com Harry. O que vai acontecer agora? O que harry poderia fazer para mudar isso?

Agradecimentos: à Rowling, claro! Pelos persons. E á galera que pediu pela continuação da fic. A gente que escreve, só o faz porque tem que leia. E quem goste. E isso nos faz ir adiante. Valeu turminha!

Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.

**LEMBRAR E NÃO MAIS ESQUECER**

**Capítulo 1 – De Volta ao Começo**

Harry acordou pela manhã se sentindo estranhamente disposto. O sétimo ano tinha iniciado. Snape tinha perdido a memória por um breve período de dois meses. Mas esse tempo foi suficiente para mudar sua vida completamente. Enquanto o professor passava as férias com ele nos Dursley, pudera descobrir seus sentimentos com relação ao professor e vice-versa. E a carta em suas mãos confirmava que esse sentimento era amor verdadeiro.

Só que como sempre, harry fora privado de mais essa felicidade. Sem pais, sem padrinho, sem amor. Pois Snape recobrara a memória, porém, ironicamente, se esquecera do período de amnésia. Tudo que se passara na Rua dos Alfeneiros, fora apagado. E os dois retornaram á posição inicial. Inimigos. Distantes.

Mas Harry, contra todas as perspectivas, acordou feliz. Era amado por Severus. E só precisava fazer com que o outro se lembrasse disso. Sabia que não seria fácil. E que o atual Snape, não se parecia muito com o recém descoberto Severus. Mas ele estava á! E faria qualquer coisa para tê-lo de volta.

Precisava apenas conseguir ficar o mais próximo possível nas aulas. Nas detenções. Sorriu divertido com o pensamento. Essa disposição e essa nova postura agressiva o excitava. E lhe dava coragem para fazer coisas que jamais julgara capaz. Como conquistar alguém! E tratou de apressar Ron para o café. De ótimo humor.

Snape acordou cansado. Não dormira bem. Sabia que tinha tido sonhos confusos e que havia acontecido algo de muito bom o muito mau. Mas não se lembrava. Como sempre.

Bufou e se levantou. Não era homem de ficar pensando em sonhos. Não tinha tempo para essas idiotices. Apenas gostaria de acordar menos exausto.

Lembrou-se de sua chegada e do que acontecera no trem. Do que Potter falara. Do beijo que quase recebeu do fedelho. Um calor no baixo ventre o assustou. Afastou aquele pensamento rapidamente. Era um total absurdo. Falaria com Dumbledore sobre essa "janela" de sua memória. Deveria haver uma explicação plausível. Lavou-se, vestiu suas roupas pretas, a capa e foi ao Salão Principal. O dia seria longo.

Lá notou Dumbledore preocupado. Mas o velho Diretor logo disfarçou a expressão e o cumprimentou com habitual simpatia.

-Olá, Severus. Dormiu bem?

-Bom dia, Alvo. Podemos conversar? Não terei aula no primeiro tempo.

-Certamente, Severus. Certamente. – e sorriu plácido.

Pouco tempo depois, olhou em volta antes de deixar a mesa. Viu Potter o observando discretamente. Mas notou. Não era um espião excelente, á toa. Uma certa irritação retornou.

Levantou-se e foi seguido por Dumbledore até a sala dele.

-Cavalinhos de caramelos! – ouviu a senha e entraram.

-Pois não, Severus. Em quê posso ajudá-lo? – paciente.

-Alvo, há um espaço vazio em minha mente. Minha última lembrança que faz sentido, é de uma aula com a antiga turma do sexto ano. Mas não sei como acabou. E de repente estou no Expresso para Hogwarts, em um vagão quase totalmente destruído. Onde foram os dois meses que faltam? – sério.

-Severus. Você não se lembra de nada desse tempo? – tentou com os olhos azuis penetrantes.

-Não, Alvo. Pode me dizer? – sem demonstrar qualquer abalo.

-Nossa mente tem armadilhas que não podemos controlar conscientemente, Severus. Não adiantaria que eu explicasse tudo o que ocorreu nesse período. Apenas posso conduzi-lo para que ache sozinho o caminho.

-Bobagem! - enfrentou. – Quero saber o que houve!

-Tudo o que posso dizer, - após um pequeno sorriso. – é que esteve na rua dos Alfeneiros. Com Harry Potter e os Dursley. Não sei o que aconteceu lá. Mas essa aula de que se recorda, nela aconteceu um acidente mágico, que provocou sua amnésia. E algo aconteceu na viagem de volta, que o fez voltar. É tudo o que posso dizer! – encarando firme.

Para Snape ficou claro que Dumbledore sabia mais. Porém, o velho teimoso não diria mais nada mesmo.

-Quer dizer, que terei que obter as informações do moleque? – desprezo.

Dumbledore apenas sorriu. Juntou as mãos diante do rosto, com as pontas dos dedos juntas. E acenou afirmativamente.

Snape bufou e saiu ventando. Furioso. Ainda tinha a carta de Lúcius no bolso.

"_Para você se lembrar quem é!"_

Precisava descobrir do que se tratava. E se Alvo não ajudaria o único que o faria era o próprio Potter. Maldito. E teria sua primeira aula com a turma do sétimo ano no fim do dia. Perfeito para o fazer ficar além do tempo. E confrontá-lo.

Harry contava os segundo para a última aula. Estava desatento e muito quieto.

-Harry! Não vai anotar o que a McGonagall está escrevendo no quadro? – Mione o chamou.

-Hã?

-Harry, acorda! - Ron cochichou.

-A Mione anota. Depois eu copio! – a tornou a mergulhar no mundo das nuvens.

Chegara enfim a aula. Harry estava ansioso e pela primeira vez foi um dos primeiros a chegar. Mione o olhava atenta. Mas não dissera nada. O que fez Harry quase agradecer em voz alta.

Então de modo dramático habitual, O professor de Poções chegou. Com a velha expressão de desagrado estampada no rosto.

Harry sentiu um certo carinha pelo homem carrancudo, pois já o vira sorrir e olhar com ternura. Não segurou um discreto sorriso sincero. Que durou pouco tempo, pois sentiu uma dor nas costelas, lancinante. Mione lhe dera uma cotovelada e olhava feio. Esfregou a região dolorida e começou a prestar atenção á aula.

Snape viu tudo acontecer e isso só o fez ficar mais irritado. Mas logo logo, Harry Potter teria que se explicar. Havia escolhido uma poção relativamente difícil para a turma.

-Separem-se em duplas. Para fazer essa poção. Potter, fique aqui, com Draco. – disse com certa maldade.

Draco com olhar predador, aguardou que harry chegasse.

-E aí, cicatriz! Como foi de férias? – cínico.

-Melhor que a sua, com certeza! – enfrentou.

-Parece que não é mais o queridinho do Professe. Como se sente, voltando á sua insignificância? – provocou.

-Melhor que alguns, que nunca deixaram de ser insignificantes! – não cedeu.

Malfoy ficou rubro de raiva. Mas não teve resposta desta vez.

Harry se sentia mais forte e mais disposto. E estava incrivelmente satisfeito com o arranjo. Com Malfoy do lado, tudo poderia dar errado. Era detenção certa! O plano estava saindo melhor que o esperado.

Não demorou muito para mais uma idéia surgir. Dentro dos ingredientes, estavam duas substancias que separadas pareciam só ervas. Mas que maceradas juntas, poderiam causar uma explosão. Deliberadamente, sem que Malfoy visse, trocou os ingredientes para que as ervas ficassem juntas. Enquanto o loiro macerava. Á primeira fagulha, Malfoy se assustou. Mas não houve tempo para impedir, e a cuba usada para o preparo das poções, antes de irem para o caldeirão, explodiu. Jogando o loiro aterrorizado para trás.

-POTTER!!! OQUE VOCÊ FEZ????

-Eu... eu... não sei! Foi um acidente! – fingiu medo.

-Ele tentou me matar!!! Potter tentou me matar!!! Ele deu as ervas para que eu macerasse e morresse!!! – esgoelava o loiro.

-Não! Foi um acidente! – tentou se defender.

-Draco, vá á Enfermaria, fale com Pomfrey e veja se está tudo bem! E você, seu vermezinho! Detenção!!! Após o jantar vai voltar á sala para cumpri-la! HOJE! – ameaçador.

Harry ainda fingiu tremer e se desculpar. Mas no fundo se congratulava pelo plano brilhante. Estaria em poucas horas, sozinho com Severus. "Snape". – corrigiu em pensamento.

"Mas vou achá-lo, Severus! Sei que vou!"

A aula terminou tensa. E o jantar não aliviou muito a situação.

-Harry, como foi fazer aquilo? Sabe que aquela mistura explode mesmo! Os gêmeos usam nos fogos de artifícios deles! – Ron insistia.

-Já disse, Ron! Foi um acidente! Eu achei que tivesse pego outra erva! – não desmentiu.

-Mione! Você está ouvindo isso?

Mas ela não respondeu. Apenas olhou fixamente para Harry. Com expressão de que quer decifrar um mistério.

-Vamos esquecer isso, está bem? Pelo menos ele não descontou pontos da Grifinória. Posso sobre viver á uma detenção com o morcegão! – desconversou terminando o jantar.

Enrolou um pouco e partiu em direção ás masmorras. O coração disparado. A boca seca. A esperança.

OF: CONTINUA


	2. Capítulo 2 Primeiro Contato

Galerinha! Fico muito contente que a fic seja do agrado de vocês. E a resposta rápida me faz querer postar mais rápido ainda! Então aqui vai mais um cap.

Um grabde beijo a todos que pediram pela continuação, e áqueles que leram a primeira e estão gostando dessa.

Viv

Vivi Snape In Love : Olá, Xará! Que bom que leu a "Lembrar para Esquecer" antes. Poderia ficar meio perdida, apesar de que vou citar mais coisas e que tentarei não deixar muito confuso, pra quem não leu. Mas sempre é bom! Brigadão pelos elogios! É eu tinha que continuar! Então está aqui! hehehe

Vivi Snape In Love : Veja a detenção mais a baixo! Hehehe. Mas um dia ele lembra. Se não o harry o fará se apaixonar de novo! Que tal??? É maldito seja o lindão! Hehehe. Veja se agrada esse cap.

Magalud : UFE! UFE! Vamos torcer pro Sev lembrar logo! Ele vai descobrir tudinho! Não se preocupe! Aguarde!!! Obrigada por pedir continuação! Beijão Moça!

Youko Julia Yagami : Tantantan! Que a detenção se inicie! Hehehe Veremos como e Sev vai reagir! Hummm...

Marck Evans : É, o harry amadureceu. Ele viu o Snape quase morrer na frente dele. E já perdeu muita gente. Não pode e não quer se dar ao luxo de perder outra pessoa de igual importância. E pra isso, vai ter que passar por uma luta bem dura! Pois o Sev é osso duro de roer! AVE! Que vença o melhor! Hehehe

From: Fabi – chan: Oba! Terá sedução sim! Eu prometo! Mas tudo a seu tempo! Relaxa!

Amanda Saitou: Pois é, ela tinha que continuar. Eu quando parei, foi porque era uma fic desafio para fazer e quis deixar um gostinho de quero mais. Para que cada um imaginasse como seria depois. Mas atendendo a pedidos, estou mostrando como vejo que teria sido! O harry amadurece. Por isso está mais corajoso que foi com a CHOrona. Ele tem tudo pra fazer o Snape feliz. Só tem que passar pela proteção do sonserino! Mas ele já Esteve lá. Então é só percorrer o mesmo caminho! Que chegará com louvor! Aguarde! beijão

**Capítulo 2 – Primeiro Contato**

Harry Potter estava diante das portas da sala de Poções. E a coragem vacilou um pouco.

"O que eu vou fazer agora?"

Suspirou profundamente e entrou. Snape Estava sentado diante da própria mesa. No rosto havia uma máscara de indiferença. Harry se adiantou até ele. A ousadia o havia abandonado completamente.

-Prof. Snape. – chamou baixo.

E o homem o olhou com profundo desprezo. Doeu. Harry parou.

-Sente-se, Potter! – seco.

E apontou com o olhar a cadeira diante dele. Harry hesitou, mas foi.

-Me escute bem, Potter! – rude. – Quero saber o que foi que aconteceu nessas férias, nos últimos dois meses! E quero a verdade! – muito sério.

Harry ainda pensou um pouco antes de responder.

-Fomos para a casa de meus tios. – com cuidado.

-Eu só acredito que fui, Potter, porque o Diretor me garantiu que estive lá! – irritado.

-Bem... er... houve um acidente... na última aula antes da prova. Com algumas poções... bem... você foi atingido. E ficou desmemoriado.

-Isso soaria cômico, se não fosse ridículo, Potter! – sem qualquer sinal de graça.

-Algumas poções se misturaram, algumas certas, outras erradas! E o resultado final foi sua total amnésia. – ignorou a observação anterior.

-E como fui parar na casa de seus tios? – torcendo o nariz adunco.

-Bem... er...

-Vamos, Potter! – impaciente.

-Eu o salvei de uma... coisa, que parecia um tentáculo que o estava estrangulando. E foi por isso que passou a confiar em mim. Eu acho. – falou mais baixo corando.

Era um absurdo. Até ele pensaria que tinha inventado aquilo, se não tivesse vivido realmente.

-Isso é ridículo! – acusou.

-mas foi o que aconteceu! – enfrentou.

-Quem foi responsável pelo acidente? – pressionou. – Não! Não me diga! Deixe-me adivinhar. Deve ter sido o irresponsável do Longbooton! – suspeitou.

-Na verdade, fui eu o responsável! – voltando a corar.

Snape estreitou os olhos, fuzilando o garoto.

-O que aconteceu depois? – perguntou com dificuldade.

-Fomos falar com Dumbledore, e você decidiu vir comigo para Surrey. Com intuito de que eu pudesse ajudá-lo a se lembrar. – recordou e autoconfiança retornou.

-E... – continuava com olhar mortal.

-Bem, Lúcius Malfoy apareceu com Dementadores e nos livramos, juntos, deles.

-E... – insatisfeito.

-E... sei lá! Conversamos. Eu contava algumas coisas sobre seu passado pára ajudá-lo a se lembrar. Você foi se recordando de algumas coisas. Porém não de tudo. Apenas na viagem de volta... com a ajuda do pai do Malfoy.

-E isso é tudo?! – desconfiou.

Harry ficou em dúvida se falava sobre o "entendimento" deles. Se contava sobre os beijos. Sobre o desejo. Sobre o velho pomo. Sobre a carta.

-Potter! – incitou.

-Não! - corajoso.

E se levantou e contornou a mesa. Ficando do lado dele.

-Nós também nos entendemos e descobrimos algo!

-E que grande descoberta foi essa? – deboche.

Snape foi pego de surpresa. E a princípio não reagiu. Mas quando foi sentindo uma vontade incontrolável de corresponder, empurrou o garoto que caiu no chão.

-Isso é um disparate! – esbravejou. – Um absurdo! Um abuso! – ódio no olhar. – Eu poderia matá-lo com minhas próprias mãos, Potter! E o farei! Se botar essas mãos sujas novamente em mim!

-Mas isso aconteceu! – enfrentou sem vacilar, mesmo do chão. – E foi muito bom! Eu gostei! Você gostou! – sorria cínico.

-Basta! Saia daqui, Potter! Antes que eu cumpra com meu... desejo. Que é matá-lo! Saia! – gritava.

Harry se levantou de qualquer jeito e saiu. Correndo. E sem saber porque, começou a gargalhar.

-Você vai voltar, Severus! Vai voltar! Você vai voltar! – repetia convulsivamente.

Quando chegou ao Salão Comunal, não quis falar com ninguém. E correu para o quarto. Foi para o chuveiro e ficou sentindo a água fria caindo em seu corpo. Sentindo o calor que ainda pulsava em sua boca.

-Você vai voltar!

Snape estava descontrolado. Começou a jogar tudo para o alto. Destruiu carteiras e livros. Estava furioso.

-Aquele... moleque atrevido! Petulante! Desgraçado! Ele me paga! – urrava.

E então em um canto ele viu uma coisa dourada. Que chamou sua atenção, no meio de toda aquela bagunça. Um pomo de ouro. O velho pomo que sempre ficava em sua caixa, ao lado de sua cama. O pomo de Lily.

"Como isso veio parar aqui? Potter não poderia ter pego! Seria impossível! Apenas eu posso abrir a caixa!"

Pegou o pomo do chão e foi para o quarto. Porém, por mais que procurasse, não achava a caixa ficando convencido de que a culpa era mesmo do garoto. Teria que ter uma nova conversa com o desgraçado. E não demoraria. Iria recomeçar uma certa aula, que Potter tinha imensa dificuldade para realizar. Iria recomeçar Oclumência.

Só no dia seguinte, que Harry sentiu falta do pomo. Ele poderia ter caído no caminho para o quarto. Ou quando estava nas masmorras. Se fosse assim, Snape já teria achado. E nunca mais o teria de volta. Exceto quando o fizesse lembrar.

Esse pensamento o fez sorrir maliciosamente. Enquanto ia tomar o desjejum.

-Harry... o que está acontecendo com você?

-Hã?

-Harry, estou falando há quase meia hora com você sobre o treino de Quadribol. E não parece estar ouvindo uma única palavra! – protestou Rom.

-Ah! Me desculpe, Ron. O que houve? Tem treino hoje? – tentando ficar atento ao amigo.

-Exato! Temos que treinar muito! Eu sei que não sou tão bom quanto Olívio, mas tenho melhorado bastante desde o último ano. Mas nossos artilheiros e batedores, com exceção de Gina, são terríveis! O que acha de... HARRY!

-Hã?

-Que meleca, Isso é muito sério! Não quero perder a taça para p Malfoy mais uma vez! – as exasperou.

-Hei! Relaxa Vai dar tudo certo! Vamos treinar hoje está bem? Se acalme! – tentou tranqüilizar o ruivo, que parecia mordido de indignação. – Agora vamos logo! Senão não dará para tomar café. E teremos um dia e tanto! Quem nos mandou escolher matérias para Auror? História da magia e Adivinhação com a Trelawney é dose para leão! – resmungou.

E foram.

No café da manhã, Harry observava Snape sem disfarçar agora. A noite anterior serviu para deixá-lo estranhamente confiante. O professor tinha a expressão mais raivosa e desprezível que antes. E isso ao invés de o deixar inseguro, só o fez ter certeza de que estava no caminho certo. Snape só precisava deixar que o Severus aparecesse. E que antes disso, lutaria muito. Até que fosse derrotado.

Olhando Ron mais uma vez, teve sorte de o fazer no momento em que o amigo perguntava sobre algum prato da mesa. E foi capaz de responder coerentemente.

O dia foi passando e outras coisas passaram a tomar conta de sua mente. E uma delas era o tal treino de Quadribol. Já estava totalmente envolvido com o assunto, quando a Prof. McGonagal o chamou ao fim da aula.

-Harry Potter, preciso falar com você!

-Sim, professora, o que houve? – curioso.

-potter, como está se sentindo? – sondou.

-Estou bem, claro! – estranhou;

-Bem, eu sei que estão planejando treinos de Quadribol para hoje, mas... -0 ela parecia desconfortável. – Você precisará fazer algo mais importante, Potter! – firme.

-O que quer dizer, professora?

-Você deve recomeçar Oclumência. Esta noite. Com o Prof. Snape! – ainda pesarosa.

-Como? – não acreditou.

-Aquilo não acabou! E você ainda não está preparado para permitir que Você-Sabe-Quem atacar. Deve reiniciar os treinos! – repetiu mais segura.

-Mas... eu já estou muito melhor! Tem um ano que venho conseguindo me defender! – certa irritação.

-Prof. Snape não acha, Potter! E Dumbledore concorda com ele. E as aulas se iniciarão hoje. Sem falta! Deverá tê-la em dias alternados.

-O Prof. Snape foi quem decidiu isso? – com fingida indignação, começando a ver o fato sob outro aspecto.

-Sim. E isso não está em discussão. Pode ir. Após o jantar, a começar a partir de hoje, terão início as aulas! Esteja lá! – deu por encerrada a conversa.

Harry saiu pensando sobre o que ela dissera. Quando contou a Ron e Mione, eles tiveram as reações esperadas.

-O quê?! O morcegão fez o quê?! E o Quadribol?? E o treino?? – roxo de raiva.

-Ron, ele sabe o que está fazendo! E o harry não tem treinado mais Oclumência com a frequência que deve! Sabe disso! Voldemort pode fazer um estrago e tanto! – lembrou do quinto ano.

Uma dor crescente e uma tristeza infinita brotou no peito de Harry. Mas ele não comentou. Doía pensar em Sírius. E no que acontecera no Departamento de Mistérios.

O dia passou com alguma lentidão, desde o aviso da prof de Transfiguração.. Quando chegou a hora, Harry tornou a ficar inseguro.

"Força, Potter!"

E entrou mais uma vez nas masmorras.

**OF: CONTINUA**


	3. Capítulo 3 Os Fatos

**N/A: UAU! Reviews rápidas! Hehehe. Assim terei que escrever a história mais rápido! Continuem assim!!!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

Fabi – chan: Vamos torcer para o Harry e pro Snape, afinal é para que os dois sejam felizes! E com isso nós tb! hehehe

Youko Julia Yagami : Força!!! Go, Potter! Go! Hehehe. Acho que posso poupar o Snape de ter um ataque cardíaco! Hehehe E tome lembranças!!

Amanda Saitou : É. Como já disse. Ele aprende na marra! Mas pra agarrar o Snape não precisa de muita "coragem". hehehe

Sheyla Snape : hehehe. É que essa fic já era sobre esse casal, moça! E o povo pediu que eu continuasse. Então... faça um pedido você também! Hehehe Aliás. Já me comprometi em realizar um pedido. Continuarei a "Pedra-Lua-Paixão" que tinha começado. È só ter um pouquinho de paciência que juro que farei. Gosto quando a turma pede algo, ou que continue uma fic. Quer dizer que ainda se espera mais dela. Que só a imaginação não basta. Quer ver mais! Ler mais! Isso é super gratificante!

**Capítulo 3 – Os Fatos**

Dentro das masmorras, Harry Potter viu Snape parado de frente a uma janela ao fundo da sala.

-Prof. Snape. – se anunciou tímido.

Snape virou-se. O mesmo desagrado. O mesmo desprezo. O mesmo calor que teimava em controlar o corpo e as mãos. E quanto mais consciente disso, mais Severus Snape ficava furioso.

-Potter! – com azedume. – Sabe por que está aqui?

-Para novas aulas de Oclumência. - optou por essa resposta.

-Exatamente! – duro. – Então espero que desta vez se esforce mais que vem fazendo todos esses anos! – cruel.

-Estou preparado! – desafiou ressentido.

Posicionaram-se. Um diante do outro. Varinhas em punho.

_-Legilimens!_

_Harry se viu frente e frente com Voldemort no Departamento de Mistérios. Jogando objetos da parede da sala de Dumbledore. Snape sendo estrangulado por um tentáculo negro. Harry tocando o peito de Snape. A tatuagem se acalmando._

-Potter! – esbravejou. – Você nem mesmo está tentando! Está fazendo de propósito?! Quer que eu veja tudo isso, não é mesmo?! – ameaçador.

Harry estava tonto. E a cicatriz ardia levemente.

-Na verdade quero sim! Já que eu contando, talvez não acredite! Prefiro que veja com seus próprios olhos! – se levantou e avançou até o professor irado.

-O que pensa que está fazendo?! – estranhou arredio.

-Me aproximando! – sorria malicioso.

-Fique onde está, moleque! – apontou a varinha para o outro. – Não se aproxime! – Harry parou.

-Se não quer que eu faça isso, pare de me chamar aqui! – sério desta vez.

-Ora... seu... – mortal.

Harry se aproveitou da fúria e chegou mais perto. Quase o tocando com o corpo.

-Já falei pára não se aproximar de mim, Potter! – esbravejou, porém sem sair do lugar.

-Vai ter que me afastar. – disse num sussurro.

E o beijou mais uma vez. Suavemente, a princípio, depois passionalmente. Apenas após alguns segundos é que Snape reagiu.

A proximidade do garoto o intrigava e o assustava. Como há muito tempo nada mais tinha essa capacidade. Percebeu que seria beijado. Permitiu ser beijado. Mais por curiosidade que por vontade. Foi tempo suficiente para notar o grifinório se tornar mais passional e se tornar muito excitado.

Afastou-se subitamente, mantendo alguma distância entre seus corpos. O segurando pelos ombros, impedindo de se reaproximar.

-O que está acontecendo, Potter? – quase rude.

-Isso foi uma das coisas que aconteceu nessas férias. – contou calmo.

-Mas, não faz sentido algum, Potter! – ríspido, o soltando e tornando a ir para a janela.

-Eu sei. Não fez pra mim também, no começo, Severus. Mas depois... disso.. para mim fez todo o sentido!

-Isso é um absurdo! – tentou negar.

-Eu sei! – riu. – Mas é como nos sentimos! – insistiu.

-Você tem hábito de beijar homens, Potter? – sarcástico. – Pois eu não! – duro.

-Não, Severus! Você foi o meu primeiro! – enfrentou.

Harry queria tocá-lo nos ombros. Abraçá-lo, como quando estavam nos Dursley. Mas sabia que se o tocasse, Severus fugiria.

-Eu também não estava preparado para este sentimento! Esse desejo! – sem achar a palavra certa. – Um dia, me perguntou porque eu me entristecia sobre a possibilidade de recuperar a memória. Me assustei, pois não tinha percebido que me sentia assim. Mas então disse que não éramos exatamente "amigos". E simplesmente não pude explicar o porquê! Por quê, Severus? – angústia.

-Prof. Snape! – corrigiu.

-Você me deu essa liberdade, Severus. Por quê? – insistiu.

Ele se virou, com o desprezo, ali, nos olhos negros.

-Você é um garoto malcriado, petulante, perturbador da ordem, não é capaz de respeitar uma única regra nesta escola! E sendo filho de quem é...

-Não ponha meus pais na história! – interrompeu firme. – Não sou meu pai ou minha mãe! Se não se lembra, não fui sequer criado por eles! – se exaltou.

-Mas não precisou! Tem todos os genes deles! – maldoso.

-Não tem o direito de falar sobre eles! – esbravejou. – Não você!

-Por quê, Potter? – Sou seu professor e convivi com os dois e sei o quão desprazíveis eram! – cruel.

-Se os desprezava tanto, por que amava minha mãe?! – acusou insano. – Ela não quis você! Lembra-se disso?! Lembra do Pomo que roubou dela? E guardou todos esses anos? Cresça você!! Eles morreram! Se foram! Você ficou! Eu fiquei! – gritava. – Agora acredite-me, não preciso de sua aulas! Não tem competência para me ensinar a Oclumência, que esconde os sentimentos e pensamentos! Pois já conheço todos! E se virou e saiu batendo a porta com força, sem esperar que respondesse.

Snape estava petrificado com o conhecimento do outro a respeito de seus sentimentos.

Harry ainda estava há poucos metros da porta, quando ouviu o som de objetos lançados á parede. Os dois precisavam pôr para fora suas dores, suas frustrações. Mal notou que lágrimas quentes molhavam seu rosto. Parou um pouco. Deixou que elas rolassem livremente. Até atingir algum equilíbrio e retornar para o Salão Comunal da Grifinória.

Ao entrar, viu que ainda havia muita gente acordada. E verificando as horas, percebeu que não era tão tarde. Foi ter com Ron e Gina, que pareciam bastante desanimados.

-Que caras são essas? – disfarçando sua própria expressão frustrada.

-O treino de Quadribol! – Gina suspirou.

-O que houve? – insistiu.

-Tivemos que dividir o campo com o time da Sonserina.

-Mas como? Não reservaram com antecedência? – sem entender.

-Sim! Mas parece que o Snape fez outra das suas. E liberou treinos em conjuntos, quando mais de um time reservasse o campo.

-Mas isso é um absurdo! Assim eles terão acesso aos treinos individuais. Não haverá surpresa de formação e técnica! – se irritou.

-Exatamente! – Ron bufava.

-E sabe a novidade? Malfoy é o capitão do time agora! – Gina resmungou.

-Nunca mais seguraremos o ego desse ser ignóbil! – resmungou o ruivo.

-Mas nós éramos melhor que eles, não? Os melhores da Sonserina já se formaram! E o resto é Anta e brutamontes! Não é? – Harry tentou.

-O pior é que ele conseguiu algo! Os caras estão feras! – Gina soltou a bomba.

-Que merda!

-Vamos treinar muito! Vamos melhorar esse time! Vamos esfregar isso na cara de cada sonserino, babaca, esnobe e egocentrista! – se exaltou. – Nós mostraremos que não são melhores que a gente! Que somos alguém! E que não se pode brincar com nossos sentimentos! – esbravejou diante de dois ruivos e uma Sala Comunal silenciosa e hipnotizada pelo seu escândalo.

-Er..., bem..., agora vou dormir. Para ter mais força para treinarmos amanhã! Que é sábado! – corado. – Boa noite! – sorriu constrangido e foi.

Nunca havia tido uma explosão daquelas na frente das pessoas. Mas Snape o tirara do sério. E agora Malfoy. Tinha que se acalmar. Ou seria muito óbvio.

Demorou a dormir pensando no beijo que trocaram no quarto dos Alfeneiros. E sonhou com serpente tatuada no peito do homem, que se enroscava em seu corpo o aconchegando e o lambendo cada vez mais perigosamente, até que o acordou ofegante. Assustado, percebeu que ainda era madrugada. Teve muita dificuldade de tornar a conciliar no sono. Principalmente ouvindo os roncos de Ron e Neville.

No dia seguinte, se sentia mais cansado que nunca. Mas tomaram o café cedo e se reuniram com o time no campo. Após duas horas de jogo, harry se sentia renovado. Estar voando a Firebolt era recompensador.

E foi com esse espírito que seguiu a semana toda. Tinha aulas com Snape, mas não tentou se aproximar. Nem procurou nenhuma detenção. Ele também não tornou a chamar para Oclumência. Mas toda noite, antes de limpar a mente, se esforçava em enviar lembranças doces para o Sonserino.

Mantinha a carta sempre perto. E enfim se concentrava para exercer a Oclumência e dormir.

Naquele fim de semana resolveu passear um pouco no lago. Uma certa tristeza o invadia. Estava distraído quando foi interrompido.

-Harry Potter! Caiu da cama?

-Malfoy, não perturbe! Siga seu caminho! – sem se importar com o olhar belicoso do outro.

-Olhe a educação, Potter! Posso dar uma detenção em você! Ou se esqueceu que sou monitor chefe?! – se aproximou.

-Vá procurar o que fazer! – resmungou calmo e encostou a cabeça na árvore onde estava encostado.

-Você está muito seguro de si, Cicatriz! – Cuidado ou vai cair da vassoura! – avisou.

-E com certeza, vai ser um cobra como você que vai me derrubar! – falou com desdém ainda de olhos fechados.

Malfoy o agarrou pelo colarinho e o puxou para cima, e bateu suas costas contra a árvore.

-Escute aqui, Potter! – com desprezo. – Acho melhor começar a treinar mais que arrogância. – Harry sentia o hálito quente de Draco no rosto. – Deveria exercitar um pouco de humildade! A Guerra está se aproximando! Não sobrará muito de você para ver isso! – ameaçador.

-Malfoy! - um rugido furioso fez tremer as mãos que o prendiam.

E harry pôde ver um vulto negro se aproximando rapidamente.

-Prof. Snape! - se assustou.

-Malfoy! O que está acontecendo? – fúria fazia os olhos negros passarem de um aluno para o outro buscando respostas.

-Foi ele quem começou, professor! - Draco acusou. – Não se conforma em perder para a Sonserina no Quadribol!

-O quê?! – Harry estava indignado.

-Potter! Na minha sala! Agora! – duro.

-mas...

-Agora! – alto.

Foi com uma expressão que só poderia ser classificada como maligna que o loiro observava os dois partindo.

Harry estava furioso. Mas guardaria a explosão para quando chegasse á sala. Não se intimidava co Snape. E ele não tinha o direito de duvidar dele. Abriu a porta e aguardou que o professor entrasse também.

-Olhe aqui, Snape! Se você está achando...

-Eu não estou achando nada! – falou com um desprezo tão palpável que Harry parou. – Eu vi!!!

Ficou mudo, não esperava uma reação tão intensa, por uma simples briga.

-Aquela... pouca vergonha! Em pleno jardim de Hogwarts!

-O quê?? – achou a voz.

-Os dois pombinhos! – ódio.

-O quê?? – se sentiu estupidificado.

-Sorte ter sido eu! E não Dumbledore a ver a cena! Ou seria bem possível que o Diretor tivesse uma grande decepção com seu pupilo querido!

-O que você está dizendo? – se revoltou. – Ficou louco??

-Dois alunos! Se esfregando na árvore do lago! – desprezo feroz.

E então Harry entendeu. Foi como um vento fresco em dia de sol forte. Que acalmou seu coração. E sem poder se conter, começou a rir. Na verdade, Harry estava gargalhando, quando pela segunda vez, foi agarrado pelo colarinho e sentiu as costa se chocando dolorosamente com algo resistente.

-Você acha isso muito engraçado, moleque? Está debochando de mim? Do Diretor? – era um homem furioso realmente agora.

Harry se esforçou pára parar de rir e o olhou com ternura.

-Não, Severus! Me desculpe, não tive a intensão de ofender você ou Dumbledore. Apenas acabei de perceber o que está havendo! – gemeu quando homem o chocou mais uma vez contra a parede.

-Então admite sua indecência? – mortal.

-Não, Severus! Apenas estou entendendo que você interpretou mal o que aconteceu no lago. E sua reação me deixa muito feliz! – sorria abertamente.

-Você está me enfrentando, Potter?! – ruminou as palavras.

-Não! Estou realmente feliz que isso tenha acontecido, ou eu não estaria aqui! Nada aconteceu entre Malfoy e eu. Eu estava sozinho, e ele chegou. Nós discutimos e ele me agrediu. E então você chegou. E isso foi tudo!

-Que me enganar?! Eu vi! Se esquece desse detalhe?! – sarcasmo.

-Severus, não procuraria Malfoy. Para mim já basta um sonserino em minha vida! – sereno.

OF: CONTINUA 


	4. ´Capítulo 4 Seria Possível Amar Você?

**N/A: belezura meu povo! Reviews rápidas, cap rápido! Hehehe vocês aprenderam bem mesmo! DEMAIS! Vamos ver o que acham desse cap agora!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

Amanda Saitou : Eu tive que parar um pouco a fic naquele ponto! Aqui tem uma parte que ficaria muito grnde se postasse junto, e demoraria muito! Sacou! É, o ciúmes confunde muito a gente. Mas um bom observador percebe a diferença mais cedo! Hehehe. Apesar de que meu lema é confundir! :D

Serim : Claro que eu continuei! Hehehe. Por quê não? Fic vicia mesmo! EU é que sei. Durante pelos mesmo 5 meses eu acordava 1 h e 30min mais cedo só pra ficar lendo!! Mó piração! Mas agora acalmei. Acho que é porque escrevo nas horas vagas! Hehehe. Sei lá! Relaxa um poço. Não adianta sobrecarregar tudo! Viva uma coisa de cada vez! Fica bem, moça!!! Qualquer idéia que quiser discutir é só mandar um mail! Já conhece o esquema!

sheyla snape : Que bom que gostou da cena do banheiro! Eu achei que ficou muito sensual. Sendo que a primeira parte é mais levezinha. Eu sonhei um dia desses com essa tatuagem! hehehe

Patty : Ciúmes de vez enquanto é sempre legal! Hehehe. Mais um cap fresquinho!!!

Fabi – chan : Ele ia deixar escapar alguma coisa. E o que a gente, mas faz no automático, é ter ciúmes. Então foi totalmente sonserino! Hehehe. Eu penso assim!

**Capítulo 4 – Seria Possível Amar Você?**

Snape o olhava desconfiado. Era tão difícil acreditar! Desde que tivera a última aula de Oclumência, que não parava de pensar no garoto. Dia e noite, sonhava com ele. Sim, podia se lembrar dos sonhos em que estavam sempre juntos. O que o deixava confuso e revoltado. Mas quando viu os dois alunos, ficou insano.

Snape olhava o rosto sorridente e os olhos verdes brilhantes com dúvida e reserva. Não sabia nem ao certo o que fazia ali. Apenas que poderia ter matado os dois lá, na beira do lago.

Harry percebeu a dúvida e se aproximou alguns passos. Sem tocar no outro. Tensão. Desejo. Dúvida. Desejo. E Snape se aproximou também.

Harry pegou na mão dele e pôs sobre seu próprio peito.

-Veja, Severus! Veja o que faz comigo! – estava sério desta vez. – Pode sentir?

O coração de Harry Potter estava disparado. Batendo contra a palma de sua mão. No mesmo ritmo que o seu. O calor que os cercava era poderoso. O desejo entontecia. Enfraquecia. A esse pensamento Snape recuou. Quando estava a quase milímetros da boca do garoto. Não podia estar fraco. E se Potter o enfraquecia, tinha que se afastar.

-Não. – exclamou.

-Por quê? – Harry não se intimidou.

-Não está certo! – tomando mais distância.

-Por quê? – insistiu.

-Porque é um absurdo isso tudo! – tornando a se irritar.

-Eu sei. Mas ainda assim é certo.

E não se deu por vencido. Foi até pó professor que já se virara de costas para a janela.

-Potter, acho melhor ir embora! – sem se virar.

-Não. Não vai fazer isso comigo! – deixando o tom suave de lado.

Snape olhou-o de cima a baixo.

-Esses são os meus aposentos! E quero que saia! Agora! – falou baixo, olhando-o no fundo dos olhos.

Harry suspirou e o beijou de repente mais uma vez. Intensamente. Sem dar a chance do outro impedir.

Ao sentir a boca do grifinório, Snape perdeu o pouco controle que restava. Agarrou o pescoço dele, como se temesse que se separassem. E pela terceira vez no dia, Harry foi atirado contra a parede. Snape o pressionava com a boca. O corpo. Devorando-o. Harry gemia e correspondia com o homem. E trabalhavam em livrar as roupas febrilmente.

-Vem! – Harry pedia eventualmente entre os beijos, enquanto arranhava as costas do homem.

Harry não parecia nada co o adolescente magro que fora um dia. As roupas disfarçavam os contornos dos músculos adquiridos no Quadribol. Estavam só com as calças, quando Snape parou. Mas desta vez segurou Harry contra a parede, impedindo-o de se aproximar.

-O que foi? Severus? – chamou frustrado.

-Isso não vai acontecer! – ele ofegava.

-mas se eu quero! E você quer! – tentou.

Snape o soltou e se afastou rápido.

-Não, Potter! – categórico.

-Quer me deixar louco? – primeiros sinais de raiva. – É isso que pretende?

-Potter! Vista-se e saia! Isso não vai se repetir! – frio.

-Estou falando com você! Isso é algum tipo de... treinamento?! Você tem uma crise de ciúmes! Me traz aqui, sob pretexto de me chamar a atenção! Me beija desse jeito e depois recua? Qual é a tua?! – esbravejou.

-Olha aqui, moleque! Não devo satisfações a você! Nada disso deveria ter acontecido! Agora trate de entender essas palavras e saia daqui!! – alto.

-Não vai fazer isso! – olhos injetados. – Quer me enlouquecer?! – insano.

-Quem pensa que é, Potter, para falar desse jeito comigo?! Não passa de um heroizinho metido a besta, que pensa que pode vencer todo mundo! Mas tem que aprender que as coisas não são do jeito que quer! Tem muito mais envolvido! Pessoas, situações, perigos, vidas, responsabilidades que um garoto egocêntrico como você não entenderia. – acusou.

-Tem razão! – desprezo. – Eu devo ser mesmo uma criatura patética! Toda trajetória de minha vida, me subiu á cabeça! Perdi meu pais, Sírius, que foi a única figura paterna que me apareceu depois! Vi as pessoas por que me importava morrerem diante de mim! Fui torturado e perseguido por Voldemort! Tem uma merda de uma profecia que me liga ao maldito por vitória ou morte! – gritava. – E não satisfeito com isso, a pessoa que eu mais desprezava nesse mundo sofre um acidente mágico! Perde a memória! E resolve que eu sou a única pessoa no mundo mágico que merece sua confiança!

Snape ofegava ouvindo a gritaria do garoto.

-E mais!! – ergueu as mãos pára o alto. –Essa criatura muda. Muda tanto que num período louco, parece se importar comigo! Me deseja! Me ama!!! Mas nada é perfeito! – o encarando. – Ele volta a ser o mesmo ser desprezível e abjeto de antes!

Snape ia falar quando harry jogou uma cadeira na parede.

-Fique quieto! – avisou alto antes de continuar. – Então a tal criatura volta a ser desprezível! Mas eu, o ser patético, não se conforma! E uma esperança insana toma conta de mim, de modo que passo a esperar que os bons tempos voltem! E quer saber o que acontece? – jogou outra cadeira longe. – Ele realmente volta! Meu objeto de desejo! Me "grande amor"! – deboche. – Ele tem uma crise de ciúmes. Me traz para seus aposentos e corresponde aos meus beijos e me deseja como eu mesmo o desejo! Mas então...a realidade se instala sobre essa tal criatura. E ele recua! Achando que tudo está fora do lugar! Que não pode ser assim! Que não pode ser! Então, Snape? Qual o diagnóstico?! Eu estou louco? Ou apenas caminhando para a loucura?

-Está fora de si! – falou baixo.

Harry gargalhou amargamente.

-Quer saber? Tem toda razão, Prof. Snape!- cínico. – Acho que seria melhor me recolher e esquecer esse infeliz episódio! - entre os dentes.

Deu a volta em direção á porta.

-Ah! Mas antes, devo exorcizar tudo que vem de você! Acho que já deve ter achado o pomo de ouro que me deu no meu último aniversário.

Snape não entendeu.

-Bem, então eu insisto para que fique com sua cartinha também! Devo pedir para que não mude de opinião e atitude mais uma vez. Pois eu posso perder o que me resta de senso de responsabilidade! – sarcástico.

E tirou um papel do bolso. Amassou e jogou na pilha de papéis na mesa. E saiu. Batendo com força a porta.

Harry espumava de ódio. De dor. De tristeza. A revolta era tanta que simplesmente chamou a Firebolt, que estava em seu quarto, pelo feitiço convocatório e montou. Indo embora. Saiu do Castelo sem direção, sem esmo. Apenas subia em uma velocidade cada vez maior. O veto não conseguia secar as lágrimas que rolavam e o cegavam. Mas Harry não parou. Já havia passado Hogsmead. E o sol forte já estava se pondo quando desceu da vassoura. Havia uma praia deserta. Onde as ondas batiam impetuosas nas pedras. A cena descrevia o que se passava no coração do grifinório. E enfim o jejum prolongado e as emoções do dia finalmente se fizeram presentes. E Harry deitou-se nas pedras e deixou que a dor o levasse. E adormeceu.

Após Harry Potter sair da sala, Snape estava atordoado. Não poderia imaginar que o garoto se sentisse daquela forma. Como um autômato, pegou o papel amassado que fora jogado em sua mesa, e caíra no chão. E leu.

"_Caro Harry,_

_Pouco me lembro sobre meu passado ou minha "vida anterior". Mas posso dizer que você é a lembrança mais doce que tenho. Descobri que admirei muito sua mãe. Mas como ela só tinha olhos para seu pai, não pude perdoá-los. Esse pomo era dela. Presente de Thiago. Após um jogo particularmente difícil. Mas meu ciúme era tanto que o roubei (não me pergunte como, pois não me lembro.). Acho que ela nunca soube quem foi. Guardei todos esse anos._

_Mas agora, conhecendo você. Sei que devo devolvê-lo. Apenas gostaria que soubesse, que isso simboliza minha "nova vida". Se não com você, ao menos por você Harry Potter. Quero que saiba que confio em você, incondicionalmente. E que haja o que houver, nunca irei esquecê-lo._

_Amor_

_SS"_

-Inferno!!! – gemeu.

Notou que o papel parecia muito manuseado. Provavelmente o garoto o levava consigo desde a data da assinatura. Reconheceu sua letra, mas quase duvidou que pudesse tê-la escrito com tamanha suavidade. Com tamanho amor. Mas simplesmente sabia que era verdade. Pois se sentia exatamente assim! Amava aquele garoto! Como nunca amara Lily Evans! O choque da percepção foi desconcertante.

-Harry! – gemeu mais uma vez.

Eram dois infelizes. Separados por tantas diferenças. Resolveu que deixaria que ele se acalmasse. Mais tarde conversariam. Como adultos. Sobre a impossibilidade de estarem juntos. O homem que escrevera aquela carta não era um ex-Comensal. Um espião da Ordem. Ele poderia amar harry sem que causasse mal a ninguém. Mas ele, Severus Snape, ele não poderia. Independente da profundidade e da intensidade dos sentimentos! Mas não queria que o garoto sofresse. Deveriam conversar depois.

Snape foi ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã. Mas não o viu. Tão pouco o resto do Trio Maravilha. Deveriam estar aprontando por aí.


	5. Capítulo 5 O UNO

**N/A: Bem, para os que ficaram desesperados com a fuga! Vem um cap mais "romântico". E para o pessoal do PotterSlash, um presente. Que vão notar. Hehehe. Meu primeiro 69. Prometo mais uma surpresa para vocês nos próximos caps! Aguardem!**

**beijos**

**Viv**

Patty: Tem razão, mas era preciso. O Snape ainda tem muitos preconceitos e problemas para resolver. Não dava pra ser tão fácil assim. Mas agora vamos ver! Não prometo que não haverá arranhões! Hehehe. E não sou "tão" malvada assim! hehehe

Fabi – chan : É acho que a Rowling nos inspirou com aquelas cenas do HP5. Ele explode como ninguém! Bem, talvez como o seu par, o Severus! Hehhe. Calma! Não se desespere! Leia!

Sheyla Snape : OBA! Adoro converter os leitores! Hehehe. Ele é teimoso mesmo! Tem que ser! Por tudo que ele viveu, não dá pré ser "mole". Tem que ter tudo decidido, tudo planejado. Como se fosse acabar a qualquer momento. Ele pode morrer nas mãos dos amigos ou dos inimigos! Tente viver assim!

Amanda Saitou : Alguém tinha que fazer isso! Botar pra quebrar! Hehehe. Veja mais esse cap.

Serim : Coitadinho! Ele não é burro. É travado! Hehehe. É difícil pensar em ser feliz e aceitar isso da noite por dia tendo vivido sempre com risco de vida e desconfianças mil! Bem, não vou comentar sobre o que vai acontecer quando se encontrarem. Vai ter que ler! hehehe

**Capítulo 5 – O UNO**

Algum tempo depois do almoço, Severus Snape estava na sala dos professores fazendo um chá, quando Dumbledore entrou com uma expressão muito preocupada.

-Severus! Precisamos conversar!

-Alvo? Fale, o que aconteceu? – tenso, pensava em o que o Lord teria feito daquela vez. Não sabia de nada.

Não tinha mais ninguém na sala, então Dumbledore iniciou logo.

-Harry Potter desapareceu! – grave.

-Como? – engasgou com o chá.

-Srta Granger e o Sr. Weasley estiveram em minha sala com Minerva. Harry desapareceu esta manhã!

-Você tem certeza, Alvo? – uma sensação de perda que vinha germinando desde a saída tempestuosa do aluno de sua sala, cresceu.

-Sim, Severus! Disseram que Harry teve uma briga com o Sr. Malfoy e depois disso você o teria levado para as masmorras! O que sabe sobre isso, Severus? – tenso.

-Eu... eles estavam duelando à moda trouxa e eu trouxe o Potter para uma conversa. Mas depois saiu de lá e não posso adivinhar para onde teria ido! – ficando mais ansioso.

-Sobre o que falaram, Severus? – olhar inquisidor.

Snape há muito tempo não se sentia tão encurralado. Por melhor oclumente que fosse, Alvo saberia. Não adiantaria esconder. E olhou-o abertamente. Permitindo que o diretor lesse através de sua íris negra, tudo o que ocorrera. Como se estivesse lá.

-Harry- gemeu o diretor pesaroso.

Snape desviou o olhar mais envergonhado que antes.

-Severus! Agora não é hora para conversarmos sobre o que houve entre vocês. Mas sim de encontrá-lo;! – sério. – Tudo o que sabemos é que a vassoura dele também desapareceu. Você sabe aonde Harry teria ido? – pressionou.

-Não! – frustrado, cansado. – Não posso imaginar! Achei que ele fosse ficar emburrado e isolado. E depois, quando desse tempo para se acostumar, conversaríamos. Para que soubesse que nada... disso é possível! – tornou a corar. – Não imaginei que fosse simplesmente desaparecer como um covarde! – acusou.

-Você parece não conhecer nada sobre o menino. – sério. – A última coisa que ele seria é covarde! Se saiu dessa maneira é justamente por ter uma infinita coragem de se afastar dos amigos para enfrentar sozinho todos os seus demônios! – contrariado. – Assim como você mesmo, Severus, o faz!

Snape ouvia as palavras de Dumbledore chocado com seu significado.

-O que posso fazer, Alvo? – se prontificou devagar.

-Se você o ama mesmo, vai saber onde encontrá-lo;! – com expressão misteriosa.

-Alvo! Não está insinuando... – recuou um passo. – Não posso fazer isso!

-É nossa única chance! Voldemort está por aí! Pode ter acesso á mente descontrolada de Harry! Ele está sozinho e desarmado em algum lugar! Que chances acha que teria? – duro.

-Sabe o que acontecerá se o fizer! – ainda tentou.

-Nada que já não tenha acontecido antes! – desafiou.

Snape corou mais uma vez. Passou a mão nos cabelos negros e se resignou. Pegou a carta que havia guardado no bolso. Foi até a lareira com uma longa pinça, tirou de lá um pequeno pedaço de brasa. Foi até a mesa e despejou fora o chá que estava bebendo. Disse algumas palavras em latim. Colocou a brasa na xícara. A carta em seguida. Houve uma pequena fagulha. E o papel logo carbonizou em chamas. Tornou a encher com o chá. Olhou Dumbledore mais uma vez. Seu olhar era impenetrável. Suspirou.

-Harry Potter. Com algo seu e meu, que agora estão unidos para sempre, peço permissão para partilhar de algo mais intimo. Meu coração e seu coração. Minha mente e sua mente. Meu corpo e seu corpo. Como um só.

E bebeu da xícara. O gosto amargo das cinzas não o impediu de engolir. Sentiu tontura. Um espasmo dentro do peito. Uma dor nas entranhas. E o céu azul se despontou á sua frente. Antes que perdesse a consciência.

-Severus, acorde! Onde está Harry? Severus! – Alvo o chamava com firmeza.

-Harry! Eu sei onde ele está. Não devo me demorar, Alvo! Conversamos depois!

-Não tenha pressa com a conversa! Conto apenas que cuide de Harry!

E Snape saiu desabalado até a Floresta Proibida e desaparatou de lá, para aparatar na praia, diante do garoto desacordado.

O tomou no colo. Olhou em volta. Viu uma caverna. Entrou e conjurou iluminação e uma cama. O colocou ali. Não adiantava levá-lo; para o castelo naquele momento. Outras pessoas poderiam vê-lo; com o garoto nos braços. Nunca conseguiria explicar a cena.

A expressão de Harry era tão infeliz que sentiu a própria amargura lhe doer na alma. Com o feitiço que fizera, estavam ligados e era irreversível. Sentou-se ao lado dele. O rosto e os braços estavam queimados. Pela provável exposição ao sol. Era um trajeto muito longo até aquela praia. E o sol não o poupou.

Parecia desidratado. Tinha os lábios ressecados. Conjurou uma garrafa e convocou a água do mar, e com um toque da varinha transformou a água salgada em própria para beber. Molhou um pedaço de pano que rasgara da própria capa e colocou sobre a cabeça de Harry. Deslizou um pouco da água pela boca dele. Com cuidado.

Aos poucos, ele começou a se agitar, como num sonho profundo. Gemia e suava.

-Não! Severus! Cuidado! Deixe-o em paz, Maldito! – ofegava.

-Harry! – chamava baixo, molhando a testa am brasas. – Acorde! Estou aqui! Estou bem!

-Oh! Severus! Por que, Severus? Oh, meu Merlin! – lágrimas espessas, correram com dificuldade, evidenciando sua desidratação.

-Harry! Meu menino! Por favor! Acorde! Não posso fazê-lo;! Tem que conseguir sozinho. – e o abraçou angustiado.

E o garoto foi se acalmando aos poucos. Os soluços diminuindo com o abraço apertado. Mas só quando a lua ia alta lá fora, ele acordou.

Harry abriu os olhos com dificuldade. Há muito tempo não dormia tanto. Teve um pesadelo terrível, onde Voldemort torturava Snape. E então ele tentava salvá-lo; e quando o fazia, Snape o mandava embora. Mas depois sentiu uma paz tão grande. A sensação de estar protegido e seguro. Nos braços de quem amava. De ser amado.

Agora, tentando ver envolta, percebera que estava em um local escuro. Estava deitado em algo confortável. Uma cama talvez. Procurou, confuso, por um foco de luz. Viu algo ao fundo e tentou se erguer. Uma certa tontura o assolou e tornou a deitar.

-Que merda! – murmurou.

-Potter! Está acordado? _Lumus Máxima!_

E a caverna se iluminou completamente. Sim, agora percebera que estava em uma caverna. E Snape estava a seu lado. Sentado em uma poltrona. Parecia ter acordado subitamente com a movimentação dele.

-Sev... Prof. Snape? O que está acontecendo? – tentou sentar mais uma vez, agora com mais cuidado.

-Você estava desidratado. Chegou a essa praia. Eu vim buscá-lo.; Mas achei melhor aguardar a madrugada para que pudéssemos retornar. Sem curiosos de plantão.

Levantou-se e trouxe a garrafa de água.

-Beba isso. É apenas água. – respondeu ao olhar inquisidor.

Harry bebeu quase todo o conteúdo.

-Não tenho comida. Mas caso se recupere logo, poderemos voltar para o castelo. E lá Madame Pomfrey cuidará para que seja melhor atendido. – colocando a garrafa no chão.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – insistiu.

-Já disse! Vim buscá-lo.; – impassível.

-E como me achou? – não cedeu.

Snape esperava por essa pergunta desde o momento em que percebera que Dumbledore sugerira o feitiço. Mas não estava preparado para respondê-la.;

-Com uma ajuda de Dumbledore. – não era mentira.

-E por que não é ele quem está aqui?

Snape bufou.

-Que diferença faz, Potter? Você desapareceu por um dia inteiro. Seus amigos chamaram Alvo, que me pediu ajuda. Não poderia dizer não! Alvo não pode se ausentar a todo momento do castelo! – esquivou rude.

Harry olhava penetrante e pôde sentir claramente que era mentira. E a constatação o assustou. Snape percebeu as emoções nele como em si mesmo. E não poderia fugir. Não depois do feitiço.

-O que está acontecendo? – se exaltou.

Snape se resignou. Não poderia ocultar. Não mais. Quer o inferno o levasse. Mas não poderia fugir ou mentir para o garoto. Ele se sentou derrotado na poltrona diante da cama.

-Você desapareceu. – começou baixo. – Seus amiguinhos descobriram que a última pessoa a falar com você, teria sido eu mesmo. Me parece que Draco estava se vangloriando da detenção que deveria ser aplicada por mim. Mas acho que eles preferiram solicitar ajuda de Alvo, ao invés de me confrontar, como com certeza fariam.

Harry poderia imaginar a cena. Mione tentando controlar Ron para que não azarasse o Snape até dizer o que tinha acontecido.

-Então Alvo veio e me contou. Já era tarde. Deveria ter desaparecido há cerca de 6 horas. E tudo que sabia era que junto com você estava sua vassoura. Então, deveria estar longe.

Harry viu Snape fazer uma pausa, mas não falou. Sabia que ainda tinha mais coisa por vir. E aguardou.

-Eu não sabia onde você estava ou tinha ido. Mas existe um feitiço que torna isso possível.

-Feitiço? – estranhou.

-O Uno. – respondeu sem olhá-lo.;

-Uno? O que é isso? – tenso.

E se lembrou de um livro que hermione estava lendo. E Ron havia lido um parágrafo para irritá-la.;

"_-O Uno! Veja Harry! Esse é útil mesmo! Veja: _

_É um feitiço muito avançado. E devido ás circunstâncias, restrito á permissão do ministro da Magia. Ele une duas pessoas de qualquer local, crença, sexo, idade. Pelo corpo, mente e coração._

_-Aí, Mione! Assim você e o Krum não precisam gastar tantas corujas! _

_E gargalhava enquanto a amiga corada, fechava o livro e fazia um discurso sobre privacidade e respeito."_

-Você o conhece. – Snape constatou.

Harry se assustou.

-Você pode saber o que estou pensando? – confuso.

-E o que está sentindo também. E você tem esse mesmo poder sobre mim, Potter!

Harry começou a gargalhar mais uma vez naquele dia. E mais uma vez não havia graça.

-Potter- se irritou. – Está feito! Era o único meio! Não tinha como achar você! Veja o que aconteceu! Estava desidratado, faminto e sedento! Se demorasse muito, o mínimo que aconteceria erra correr o risco de morrer! – se exaltou. – Sem contar com as infinitas possibilidades do Lord ter você! Quando o achei estava quase morto! Não teria chances contra ele! – duro.

-Você se ligou a mim, por um feitiço permanente! Apenas para que eu não ficasse com sede! – ironizou. – PERCEBE O QUE FEZ! – esbravejou. – Você escolheu um caminho que me torturará ainda mais! Por estar preocupado com meu bem estar! – riu. – EU PREFERIA TER SIDO ENCONTRADO POR VOLDEMORT OU TER MORRIDO AFOGADO NO MAR! – gritou.

-Não! Potter! Não preferia! – e se aproximou da cama, segurando-o pelo pescoço.

-Não comece o que não pretende terminar! – entre os dentes, se afastando bruscamente.

Snape sorriu malicioso.

-Não começarei... – e o puxou rudemente para um beijo faminto.

Harry correspondeu selvagem. Arranhando, mordendo o corpo do homem sobre ele. Que exigia e não pedia. Foi puxado para baixo pelas pernas, enquanto se livrava das roupas. Eram animais insanos tentando saciar a fome mais desesperadora de seus corações amargurados. E sem saber como, em um certo momento eles foram se acalmando. Sem dor. Sem punição. Apenas sedução e prazer.

E Snape corria com os lábios o corpo do garoto sem pressa. Atento aos sentimentos atrás dos gemidos que provocavam seus próprios gemidos. Era um prazer a cima de qualquer expectativa. Sabia exatamente onde e como fazer, sem precisar falar ou perguntar. Simplesmente sabia.

Quando chegou ao membro ereto do grifinório, quase teve que sufocar um gemido, como o que Harry emitira. Era muito estranho sentir em si mesmo o que provocava no outro. Resolveu que daquele modo era muito estranho. Então e inverteu as posições. Colocou Harry por cima e o conduziu a seu próprio membro. E quando ele chegou lá, voltou à posição anterior. Ambos chupando, engolindo, massageando. E se antes era bom, agora era insustentável. Não seguraria por muito tempo. Massageando com a mão direita, lambeu e lubrificou um dos dedos da mão esquerda e começou a forçar pela região mais sensível de Harry. Ao mesmo tempo em que sentia que ele fazia o mesmo. Era incrível! Outro dedo. Insustentável! Massageando com os dedos onde percebeu dar mais prazer e voltou a envolver o pênis com a boca. Quase parou de respirar quando Harry o seguiu. Nunca teve tanto prazer na vida. Gritou rouco quando atingiu o ponto mais alto do orgasmo, enquanto recebia o gozo de Harry também.

Deitaram lado a lado. Na mesma posição invertida. Sem forças para fazer outra coisa além de ofegar. Acabaram dormindo exaustos.

**OF: CONTINUA**


	6. Capítulo 6 E Agora?

**N/A: Meu povoÉ com grande honra que posto mais um cap! Hehehe. E vocês já me conhecem bem mesmo! Hehehe. Deliciem-se com esse novo cap!**

Serim : hehehe. Será que vou aprontar? O que será que vem por aí? Hehehe Oba! Adoro fazer leitoras felizes! Bem... quanto a tudo seguir bonitinho... veremos! hehehe

sheyla snape : UAU! Sem fôlego? Euzinha desvirtuando você? Bota a irmã pra ler também! Hehehe. Quem saber a gente não faz o mesmo com ela! Hehehe. Achei que o UNO era providencial! Temi que parecesse forçado! Que bom que gostou!

Fabi – chan: Brigadão! Hehehe. Vamos ver o que acontece no despertar de um novo dia! Valeu. Bom carnaval pra você também!

Magalud : Acertam sim! Estão se acertando! Hehehe. Voldie? Ele sempre faz maldades não é? O que será que vem por aí? Leia!

Amanda Saitou : Quer bom que está gostando! Fico muitíssissimo feliz:D Na verdade eu não escrevo muito rápido não! Mas ás vezes, a história flui rápido, e estou escrevendo no papel e ela sai de uma vez só! Hehehe. Foi o caso dessa fic. Ela já está escrita. Já acabei. Falta só digitar aos poucos. Esse sim é que demora mais! Hehehe. Mas tento fazer o trabalhinho de casa! Pra não demorar a atualizar! Achou quente? Então veremos o que achará dos próximos! Hehehe. O relacionamento entre eles nunca é fácil! Independente da ligação! Tem muita coisa envolvendo e muitos demônios e paranóias. Mas estamos aqui pra torcer e tentar fazer com que eles sejam felizes para sempre! Apesar de tudo! Se eu conseguir! Hehehe.

**Capítulo 6 – E Agora?**

Harry Potter Acordou e notou que novamente a escuridão o envolvia. Tateou a cama, mas notou que estava sozinho. Levantou-se sem se preocupar com a nudez e caminhou pela caverna até ver a luz. E enfim o céu. O mar. O dia. Severus.

Talvez tivesse feito barulho. Talvez suspirado alto demais. Ou talvez o feitiço o tivesse delatado. O fato foi que Snape se virou assim que saiu. Ele estava completamente vestido. Como a capa inclusive.

-Temos que ir embora! – frio.

-Eu sei.

Olhou para Harry e seu corpo reagiu de imediato. Cerrou os punhos.

É melhor se vestir. – sem se mover.

Harry via a batalha que o outro travava para se conter. E não resistiu em provocar. Adorava ver o sonserino perder o controle. Aproximou-se, passou a mão nos cabelos revoltos e posou-a no quadril. Atraindo mais ainda sua atenção.

-Bom dia, Severus! – bocejou. – Senti sua falta na cama!

-Potter! Não temos tempo! Vá se vestir! – era uma súplica.

Harry riu baixo. Snape o olhou furioso quando percebeu que era tudo provocação. E o beijou bruscamente, mostrando toda fúria. E toda frustração já se acumulando.

-UAU! – Harry disse baixinho ao se afastar para retomar o fôlego.

-Não me provoque! – ameaçador.

O outro apenas sorriu maliciosamente, colando o corpo mais ainda ao dele, mostrando que medo era o único sentimento que não teria. Snape bufou, praguejou e o beijou mais uma vez. O levando aos tropeções para dentro da caverna.

-Vem! – chamava Harry no ouvido do outro.

Como um possesso, Snape virou Harry de costas. O fez subir na cama. Afastou a capa sem tirar e abriu a calça, penetrando Harry sem piedade. E enquanto o garoto gemia entre dor e prazer, Snape também sentia como se tivesse recebendo suas próprias investidas. Quanto mais dor, mais prazer. Segurava o quadril do outro, com firmeza e forçava mais e mais. Até enfim gozar completamente dentro dele. E notou que não fora o único.

Em algum lugar de sua mente se arrependeu pelo gesto brusco. Não precisava ter sido daquele jeito. Sentiu toda imundice do mundo caindo sobre seus ombros.

"Se era capaz de ferir quem amava, o que os outros não fariam?"

Na se deu ao trabalho de se limpar. Harry se levantou da cama ainda assustado com o que acontecera. Aquele era o Comensal. E o pior, ou melhor, era que gostara daquele lado cruel dele. Podia sentir toda fúria e todo prazer vindo dele e de si mesmo. Quando percebeu o arrependimento no homem, tratou de ter uma conversa séria.

-Severus! – chamou quando o viu sair da caverna mais uma vez. – Severus!

-Potter! Vamos embora! Se não estiver pronto iremos de qualquer forma! – rude.

-Severus! Acho que precisamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu- insistiu.

-Não, Potter! Sei o que aconteceu! E para que não se repita, quero que fique longe de mim! Entendeu? – sério.

-Não concordo! Acho que devo decidir se quero ou não que se repita- alto.

Snape o olhou intrigado.

-Não me violentou, Severus! – mais calmo. – Acho que o fato de ter tido orgasmo e gozado, já deveria ser uma pista!

-Não sabe o que está falando! – desprezo.

-Tem certeza que não? – instigou. – Amo você! Desejo você! Transar com você é a melhor coisa que já fiz na minha vida! E gostaria de fazer isso de todas as formas que você estiver disposto a compartilhar comigo! Rápido, devagar, calmo, violento! Não importa, Severus! Só me importa se estou com você! Consegue entender isso?

Snape o olhava admirado. Tão jovem. Tão maduro. Quis dizer que o amava também. Viu o rosto dele se iluminar. E esperar a confissão. Mas não disse. Apenas o beijou mais uma vez. Com alguma ternura. Depois de alguns minutos conseguiu convencê-lo de que teriam quer voltar. Já passara do almoço e ele não comera nada ainda. Não esperou o comentário malicioso que viu nos olhos do garoto.

Com uma mão segurava a Firebolt, com a outra a mão do Sonserino. E deu mais uma olhada para a caverna, o céu, as ondas batendo nas pedras. O paraíso. Suspirou e então desaparataram. Aparatando na Floresta Proibida. Foram a pé até um certo ponto.

-Espere- Harry o segurou pelos ombros. – O que vamos dizer?

-Diga o que quiser, Potter! Menos a verdade! Quanto a Dumbledore, ele saberá. Não há como esconder. Mas os outros não! Você é quem sabe o que dirá!

-Nos vemos ainda hoje? – chamou outra vez.

-Amanhã. Aula de Oclumência. Hoje é domingo. Está de folga! – e sorriu prepotente antes de se virar e seguir direto para o castelo.

Harry montou na vassoura e foi direto para o salão Comunal. Apesar da fome, sabia que os amigos estavam aflitos.

-Harry! – alguém se atirou sobre ele e um emaranhado de cabelos bufantes quase o sufocou.

-Larga ele, Mione! Assim vai sufocar o cara! – mas se atirou tão violentamente num abraço quanto a outra.

-Como você está? O que aconteceu? Oh, Harry quase morremos de preocupação- Mione chorava.

-Cara! Onde estava? – Dino o interrogava.

-Nossa, Harry! Você está tão queimado! Foi pra praia, foi- Gina observou.

-Foi Você-Sabe-Quem que o pegou? – ouviu.

Harry via todos os grifinórios que estavam ali perguntando alguma coisa.

-Gente! Calma! Assim ele não vai conseguir contar nada- um primeiroanista que nunca vira antes, gritou.

E o silêncio se instalou.

-Bem, eu saí para dar uma volta. E me perdi. Passei mal, e o Prof. Snape me achou mas... eu precisava me recuperar então só chegamos hojeÉ só. Não houve mais nada! Estou bem. Apenas gostaria de descansar- e olhou significativamente para Mione e Ron.

E subiram para o quarto.

-Harry! Agora que estamos sozinho, conte a verdade! O que aconteceu? – Ron começou.

-Foi o que eu disse, Ron. Eu tive uma discussão com o Snape e fiquei furioso. Saí na Firebolt para fugir, espairecer, não sei. E quando dei por mim, estava muito longe e tarde. Tive uma insolação. O Snape chegou e cuidou de mim. E hoje voltamos.

-E foi a Firebolt ou ele que deu esse chupão no seu pescoço! Hein, Harry! – Mione o olhava estranho.

-Hã?

-ECA! – Ron sibilou.

-O que está havendo entre vocês, Harry? O que aconteceu nas férias? – ela insistiu.

-Hã? Nada... por que você...

-Harry- ela se irritou.

Ele desistiu.

-Eu o amo! – suspirou.

-O quê!

-ECA! – Ron repetiu.

-Amo Severus Snape- riu satisfeito, por não ter que esconder de seus melhores amigos algo tão maravilhoso. – E sou correspondido!

-ECA! – foi Mione desta vez.

-O quê!

Harry riu dos amigos e os abraçou ao mesmo tempo.

-Estou amando! Estou amando! – dançava em volta da cama.

Então sentiu uma vertigem e quase caiu.

-Ops! Acho que preciso mesmo comer algo, "de verdade"! – riu de novo.

Os olhares de espanto e a mudes dos dois dizia que entenderam bem a insinuação.

-Vamos até a cozinha, estou mesmo faminto!

-Harry, antes diga que não está louco! – implorou ela.

-Ele está sobre a Impérios! – Ron tinha os olhos arregalados.

-Eu juro que estou bem! – ria. – Se forem comigo buscar comida, prometo contar tudo! Desde o acidente do último ano até esta manhã! Mas vamos comer ou vou desmaiar de fome! – e os puxou para fora.

Mais tarde alimentado e exausto, Harry contava toda história para os atônitos ouvintes. Não omitiu nada. Apenas não detalhou o envolvimento com Snape, pois cada vez que insinuava a proximidade, via Ronald fazendo careta.

-Então foi o que aconteceu!

-Então vocês estão... namorando? – Mione tentou nomear.

-Não sei, Mione. Mas depois do Uno, estamos unidos pela vida toda!

-Que situação! – Ron suspirava.

-Você está... feliz?

-Muito, Mione! Muito feliz!

Snape deixou Harry Potter para trás, sabendo que ele subiria direto para ver os amigos. Estava seguro. Então, foi direto á sala do Diretor.

-Delicias gasosas! – disse a senha e entrou.

-Severus, que bom que veio direto me ver!

Snape não se espantou com o fato do Diretor saber que havia acabado de chegar.

-Como está Harry?

-Está bem. Eu o encontrei em um local muito distante. Estava desidratado e sofreu insolação. Mas fiz o que pude na situação em que nos encontrávamos. Ele está recuperado. E agora deve estar sendo recebido pelos de sua casa! –sério.

-Como você está, Severus? – atento.

-Estou bem. – sincero.

-Que bom! – vibrou. – Então pode ir descansar. Peça a um elfo que leve uma refeição para seus aposentos antes de descansar.

-Alvo... e sobre... – constrangido.

-Não se preocupe. Apenas tomem cuidado. Este é o último ano dele na escola. Logo não estará mais aqui. Minha única preocupação é com a Guerra! – triste.

-Cuidarei dele, Alvo! – garantiu.

-Nunca duvidei disso, Severus! – sereno.

Então se virou. Mas antes de sair, uma dúvida surgiu.

-Alvo... você já sabia... sobre... Harry e eu?

O velho diretor apenas sorriu com aquele olhar compreensivo. Como quem apóia tudo e garante que tudo dará certo.

Uma frustração, uma indignação e uma certa paz invadiram Snape quando passou pelas Gárgulas.

Já não sabia mais o que pensar. Sabia que o amor estava ali. E que não abriria mão dele outra vez. Quando chegou às masmorras, demorou um pouco até chamar um elfo. Ficou apenas relembrando e armazenando na memória todos os acontecimentos.

**OF: CONTINUA**


	7. Capítulo 7 A Revelação

**N/A: Meu povo! Estou gostando de ver. Se comentam logo a continuação vem logo tb! Hehehe. Maravilha. Espero que todos tenham tido um super carnaval e agora retomem a vida com bastante gás!**

**Mais um presentinho pro povo do Slash. Tem casal novo no pedaço!**

**A fioc está meio curta esse cap. Mas é porque fazia mais sentido deixar a pobrezinha partida!**

**Beijos**

**Viv**

Sheyla Snape: Bem, não pensei em dar muita ênfase para o chilique dos amigos do Harry. Hehehe. Será que eu sou tão má assim, que faz essas coisas que esperam de mim! Hehehe Bem, pena que a Yasmine esteja perdendo! Sobre o "pedra", como prometi, vou escrever quando acabar de digitar essa e escrever o "cicatrizes".

Serim : hehehe. Minha leitoras me conhecem bem! Calma! Tem muito pra rolar na fic! Hehehe Bem... leia e saberá sobre a "aula"!

Baby Potter É o amor é lindo! Concordo com você. E é exatamente por isso que continuo escrevendo! hehehe

Amanda Saitou : Ele gosta mesmo. Mas é difícil assumir! Mas a fic não acabou, hehehe. Tudo pode acontecer. Tenho que manter minha fama de má ! hehehe. Na verdade acho que a Mione é bem esperta e por isso ela "pesca" tudo mais rápido. Por ser mais sensível também!

**Capítulo 7 – A Revelação**

Harry Potter e Ronald Weasley estavam sob uma árvore á beira do lago.

-Harry, como foi que descobriu que... gostava de garotos?

Harry estava esperando por aquela pergunta que estava nos olhos do ruivo há cerca de dois meses, quando contou tudo ao amigo.

-Não gosto de "garotos", Ron! Gosto do Snape! Não sinto nem nunca senti nada parecido por mais ninguém. Você se lembra da Chang? Eu me senti atraído por ela certa vez. Mas então vi que não queria ser um lenço de papel ambulante e ela se apagou para mim. Acho que sempre houve algo entre eu e Severus. Todo aquele rancor! Toda a perseguição! Não era normal, entende!

-Acho que sim! – deixou escapar um suspiro.

-De que está falando, Ron? – notou.

-Hã? Não... não estou falando da ninguém. Apenas acho que entendo o que quer dizer, por que...

-Quem é Ron? – insistiu animado.

-Ninguém, Harry! Eu hein! – corado.

É alguém da Sonserina? – se espantou.

-O quê! Não! Claro que não! Até parece que em me envolveria com alguém da Sonserina! – debochou fracamente.

-Então é outro garoto!

-Hã? Quem disse que é um garoto? – desconversou.

-Só espero que não seja o Malfoy ou um de seus capangas! – riu com graça.

Mas o vermelho intenso que cobriu seu rosto, era tão violento que rivalizava com os cabelos. Quando Harry notou arregalou os olhos verdes.

-Ron? O Draco Malfoy!

Ronald apenas debruçou sobre os joelhos e escondeu o rosto sem coragem sequer para negar.

Harry gargalhava sem parar. Ron já ia se levantando ofendido, quando ele o puxou pela capa. Estavam na beira do lago. Harry conseguiu se controlar aos poucos.

-Desculpe-me, Ron. Por favor! Me perdoe! – com lágrimas nos olhos. – Como foi que isso ACONTECEU?

-Não falo mais nada com você! – e tentou se afastar de novo.

-Não, RopnÉ sério! Me perdoe! Eu não esperava! Assim como pra mim o Snape é o par mais improvásvel, pra você o Malfoy é que é!

-Grande merda!

-Isso prova que você sabe o que estou falando, Ron! – se entusiasmou. – Como soube? – insistiu.

-Eu... não sei. – bufou. – Desde que voce me contou sua história, eu... acho que fiqeui impressionado! Não sei! Mas comecei a reparar nos outros... garotos. Para saber se também era... assim!

-E... – estimulou.

-Bem, então que quando estávamos no último jogo de Quadribol, eu vi o Malfoy sde vestindo! – escondeu o rosto de novo. – Ele é tão...

-Interesasante? Atraente? Gostoso? – brincou.

Ron olhou de cara fechada para o amigo, mas quando notou que não era bnrincadeira, ele realmente entendia aqwuilo, realmente pensava aquilo sobre o Snape, sorriu tímido.

-Sim, tudo isso! – violentamente corado.

Harry aopenas sorriu também. Estendeu a mão para o outro.

-Bem vindo ao clube! Espero que tenha sorte, e dobre o seu sonserino, como dobrei o meu!

Ron apertou e foi como se selassem um pacto.

-Me ajuda? – pediu tímido.

-Sempre! – garantiu.

-Bom dia! – voz fria e seca.

-Bom dia, Prof. Snape. – Ron se levantou. – Vou procurar Mione. E ver o que ela está fazendo. Bom passeio para vocês! Até!

E foi, já não tão vermelho.

-Potter! Não me conformo de ter contado para eles! – resmungou. – Não sei como não espalhou para a escola inteira! – rabugento.

-Já disse que pode confiar neles! – sorriu enigmático. – Preparado?

Snape suspirou.

-Tem certeza de que quer fazer isso?

-Sim! Se não podemos ficar juntos aqui, só tem esse jeito. Nosso esconderijo é perfeito e maravilhoso!

-Sabe que poderíamos ir pra minha casa! Minha mansão! Teríamos elfos para nos servir...

-E nos atrapalhar! Não, Severus! Quero só você! – insistiu suave.

-Bem, então vamos logo. Irei agora, em cinco minutos você vai. – resignado.

Quando harry aparatou na praia onde se perdera uma vez, Snape estava observando as ondas. O vento brincava com sua roupa e seus cabelos, como se o acariciassem. Apesar de seu estampido ter sido abafado pelas ondas, Snape se virou.

Harry sorria em deleite. Seria um dia maravilhoso. Então Snape fez algo que vinha aprendendo recentemente. Sorriu também. E o amor no peito de harry parecia que o sufocaria. Snape suspirou pesadamente. Sentia a mesma coisa. Então ambos andaram em direção ao outro sem reservas.

Mais tarde, com a cama do lado de fora da caverna, apenas com um toldo para não permitir que o sol os queimasse, harry descansava sobre o peito de Snape.

-Severus, acha possível alguém morrer de felicidade? – sonolento.

-Que absurdo, Potter!

-Ah! Deixa de ser rabugento e me responda! – murmurou.

-Claro que não!

-Que bom! Se não eu estaria condenado! – e se aconchegou e dormiu prontamente.

Snape ainda não se acostumara ás declarações honestas de Harry. Não dissera as palavras que o garotyo conhecia em seu coração. Mas nunca foram pronunciadas. Suspirou e adormeceu com ele. U dia falaria. E Harry sabia disso. Por essa razão não precionava.

Um barulho diferente o acordou. Não eram as ondas ou o vento. Eram passos. Cutucou Harry. Mas antes que ele emitisse quanlquer som, tampou-lhe a boica com a mão. O acordando assustado. Fez sinal de silêncio e ficou mais atento. Harry entendeu. Se vestiram com cuidado.

Snape fez a cama desaparecer. Foram para dentro da caverna.

-Eles estão por aqui!

-Shhhh! Vamos pegá-los de surpresa! O Lord vai adorar isso!

Snape empalideceu. Reconheceu as vozes de Belatriz e Lúcius.

-Sei que eles estão aqui! O Lord falou desse lugar.

-Parece deserto! – Lúcius reclamava.

-Mas eles deveriam estar aqui! Seu filho poderia estar enganado?

-Não! Draco me garantiu que Potter e Snape estariam aqui!

Harry ouvia a conversa sem conseguir acreditar. Sentiu o rancor e a decepção vindos do homem e seu lado. Mas ainda não conseguia assimilar a informação.

-Ali! Na caverna! Os pombinhos podem estar lá! – desdenhou a mulher.

E então Harry sentiu um toque gelado em sua cabeça que se espalhou pelo corpo todo. Percebeu que era o feitiço da desilusão, quando viu Snape sumindo diante de seus olhos. Não fosse a mão do outro em seu braço, pensaria ter sido abandonado.

No momento em que os Comensais entraram na caverna com iluminação suficiente para pegá-los, sentiu ser puxado para fora e aproveitou para se afastar. Seu escondetrijo tinha sido descoberto. Estava sendo profanado. Foi com infinita tristeza que deixou as pedras para trás. Já haviam se afastado quando Snape retirou o feitiço.

-Já estamos longe. Daqui podemos desaparatar sem chamar a atenção deles. – Snape falava baixo. – Entretantoé melhor fazermos isso mais longer um do outro. Ou os sons se somarão e atrairão a atenção. Vá para aquelas pedras lá. – apontou para o lado oposto da caverna. – Eu irei para este lado e nos encontraremos mas masmorras.

Enquanto Harry se afastava, viu que seu olhar dizia que teriam muito o que conversar. E que não seria nada bom.

Mas Harry só queria ir embora. Depois tentaria entender como Draco Malfoy saberia sobre os dois. E como descobrira sobre o esconderijo. Apenas Ronald Weasley sabia. Nem Mione...

"Não, Ron! Você não fez isso!" – pensou infeliz.

-Então o Safadinho-Que-Sobreviveu pensou que iria escapar!

Harry viu horrorizado que Belatriz Lestrange apontava a varinha para ele. E antes que pudesse se recuperar do susto e até pela lentidão devida a decepção receta, não pôde reagir quando ela pronunciou o feitiço que o desacordou. Seque pôde pensar em Snape. E tudo escureceu.

Snape viu Harry desaparecendo atrás das pedras e após alguns segundos desaparatou. O rancor era intenso. Potter falara para alguém e de algum modo Draco descobrira. Não esperava que o Sonserino fizesse algo assim por exercer uma boa influência sobre ele. Mas por outro lado, conhecia o ciúmes do garoto. E se julgasse injustiçado, poderia tê-los entregue pela simples vingança.

"Potter, não perde por esperar!"

Foi rapidamente para as masmorras. Antes teria que descobrir como a coisa tinha saído do controle. Depois procurar Draco. Estava concentrado em sua fúria quando sentiu um vertigem. O coração disparou e uma angústia ficou no lugar do rancor de maneira tão intensa que os joelhos enfraqueceram e cairia se não apoiasse na mesa.

-Harry! – gemeu.

Se concentrou para saber o que tinha acontecido, e tudo que via era um imenso escuro.

-Maldição! – urrava.

OF: CONtinua


	8. Capítulo 8 Como Tudo Aconteceu

**N/A: Tá eu sei que você estão assustados e que dei muito o que pensar. Mas vamos esclarecer o que houve aqui. Esse casal também é novidade para mim. Não achava que funcionava até escrever. E confesso que gostei. Fica diferente do corriqueiro.**

Magalud : Eu disse que seria menor. Mas prometi grandes viradas! Bem, espero responder suas perguntas nesse cap. Quanto ao Vold, ainda não é nesse. Será no outro! Hehehe. Güenta coração!

Serim : Isso, mesmo. Casal inusitado! Hehehe.; Abra sua mente e se permita imaginar. Numa discussão que tivemos num site. Chegou-se á conclusão de que o reverso do Draco não era o Harry. E sim um Weasley! Sempre que pode suas famílias brigam. Nem Lúcius perde uma oportunidade de humilhar Arthur! E o Ron sente esse rancor imenso por ele. E vice versa! Entende agora o casal? Hehehe. Sobre o fato deles desaparatarem na Floresta Proibida, foi um recurso que há muito tempo alguns escritores de fic utilizam para saídas rápidas do castelo. Pode até ser errada, mas funciona. Já de a Floresta não é bem território de Hogwarts. Não é dominada por Dbd. Então uso esse artifício. E esse cap explico como foi que Lúcius descobriu o paradeiro dos dois. Leia. E viva o UNO! Hehehe. Para saber as frias do Harry!

Sheyla Snape : hehehe. Bem, eu não torturo deliberadamente! Hehehe E sei que poderia ser muito pior ! heheh Poderia partir o cap mais ainda! Hehehe. Que bom que gostou do cap. Leitora esperta é uma beleza! Já imaginava? Hummm. De acordo com minhas promessas! Reviews rápidas, cap rápido! Aqui!

Fabi – chan : Gostou do Skiper? Beleza! Ele é mesmo uma cobrinha! Hehehe Vejamos como se sairá quando tudo passar! Deveríamos ter piedade dele? Me diga! Quanto ao Harry... só lendo! hehehe

Baby Potter : Gostou do casalzinho? Hehehe que bom! Claro que farei um resgate. Agora se vai ser emocionante só vocês poderão me dizer! TOMARA!

**Capítulo 8 – Como Tudo Aconteceu**

Ronald Weasley via Harry Potter e Severus Snape conversando, após tê-los deixado. Por mais que não compreendesse o amigo, parecia verdadeiramente feliz e leve. Coisa que não sentia desde que a bomba caíra sobre seus ombros sobre o relacionamento deles.

Mas depois disso, Ron começou a se questionar sobre tudo. Já que dividia com Harry tudo o que viviam. Quadribol, aulas, AD, Guerra. Mas a parte amorosa sempre parecera estranha. Não entendia o que o amigo vira na Chang.

Se lembrou de Fleur DelaCour. Mas veela é sempre veela. Não conta como referência. Mione. Tinha ciúmes dele com Krum no começo. Mas era porque temia perder a amiga.

Então o que era sua "vida amorosa"? Quando viu o que Harry dizia sobre a descoberta dos seus sentimentos por Snape, sobre as contradições desses sentimentos, avistou o sonserino de seus pensamentos, rindo com os seus guarda costas. Era realmente muito... atraente. A franja um pouco longa insistia em cair sobre seus olhos que ele tentava arrumar com um balanço da cabeça. Aumentando seu charme letal.

"Ok! Admito! Me sinto atraído por ele! Mas e agora? O que faço! Não dá pra simplesmente agarrar o loiro, como Harry fez com o morcegão! Teríamos que estar sozinhos. E isso vai ser impossível!" – pensava atormentado.

Então viu que Malfoy se divertia aterrorizando alunos do primeiro ano. E achou sua chance. Foi até os sonserinos com uma firmeza que não sentia.

-Malfoy! Podemos falar em particular? – expressão séria e rude.

-Pobretão! Não tenho nada para falar com você! Saia do meu caminho! – deboche.

-Draco MalfoyÉ sobre assunto de monitoria! Acho melhor vir logo! – não cedeu, sabia que não seria fácil.

-Acontece que sou o chefe dos monitores! – petulante. – E _eu_- frisou. – não tenho nada para falar com um Weasley!

Os capangas gargalharam bobamente.

-Então terei que ir direto ao Prof. Snape! – lançou a última cartada. – Com licença!

Draco estranhou e diante disso resolveu descobrir o que ele queria.

-Ok! Pobretão-Weasley! Vamos... conversar! – sorria malicioso.

E antes que pudesse evitar, Ron corou. Mas esperou que o loiro andasse alguns passos e então o seguiu.

-O que há de tão importante para falar com seu chefe? – continuava irritante.

-Me siga, Malfoy! – torcendo para que estivesse usando um tom sério e aborrecido.

Entraram em uma sala vazia e percebeu que o loiro estava inseguro. Sozinho, sem seus capangas, em uma sala com um Weasley, que era mais alto e mais forte que ele. Quase não conteve um sorriso vitorioso.

-Vamos lá, Weasley! O que quer? Não estou livre o dia todo! – desconfortável.

-Para começo de conversa, Malfoy, vi o que estava fazendo com os primeiroanistas! Não pode abusar de seu poder! Não está certo! – sério.

-Ah! Não me venha com essa, Weasley! Não sou eu que chamo esses idiotas de anõezinhos! – lembrou.

-Mas não abuso de minha autoridade! – se defendeu sem graça.

-Oh! E isso faz de você o herói dos idiotas! Uma barata Weasley querendo salvar o mundo como o amiguinho super-Star! – debochou.

-Controle sua língua de cobra! Não vai querer lutar comigo! – realmente irritado.

-Oh! Eu nem sonharia! O pobretão vai fazer o quê? Me transformar em comida e se alimentar melhor! Sua mãe-rolha-de-poço está endividada de novo? – cruel.

-Ora, seu... – e o pegou pelo colarinho e o socou contra a parede. – Dobre sua língua para falar da minha família! Sua doninha saltitante! – furioso.

-Me largue, seu imbecil! Eu posso acabar com você! – entre os dentes, com brilho de medo nas íris cinzas.

-Não acho que possa! – olhou o loiro que estava apavorado, mas firme, e o desejo voltou. – Mas já eu...

E o beijou bruscamente. Draco a princípio ficou imóvel, como que muito surpreso e então começou a resistir. Mas não era realmente tão forte, e Ron conseguiu se manter na mesma posição. E de repente ele parou de lutar e correspondeu. Ron gemeu quando Draco o puxou pelo traseiro para ficarem mais próximos.

-Foi para isso que me chamou, Weasley? – falava entre os beijos que espalhava pelo pescoço do ruivo.

-Na verdade eu não sonhei em ir tão... longe. – vacilou quando o loiro começou a massagear seu membro ereto.

Draco riu com malícia e voltou a beijá-lo na boca e começou a tirar as roupas do grifinório.

-Oh! Deus! Oh! Merlin! – o ruivo gemia, sem impedir os movimentos do outro.

-Shhh! Não chame mais ninguém! Só nós dois! – provocou e pegou uma das mãos do ruivo e colocou em seu próprio membro. – Veja o que fez comigo, Weasley!

Não demorou muito para estarem totalmente nus e deitados no chão. Draco lambendo e mordendo seu peito.

-O que foi que aconteceu? Você me... descobriu? – e se ocupou do mamilo esquerdo de Ron.

-Oh! Eu... eu... Oh! Eu me descobri! – tentava se conter.

-E como foi isso- foi descendo.

-Acho que não posso dizer. – tremia.

-Vamos lá, Ronald! – saboreou o nome.

-Oh! Como é bom ouvir meu nome... – parou de respirar quando o loiro o abocanhou.

Estava surpreso. Estava no céu.

-Vamos, Ronald! Me conte o que o fez se descobrir! – insistiu circulando o pênis dele com a língua.

-Foi... o Harry! Ele está namorando um homem. E isso me fez repensar... e então ... vi você! Oh!

O loiro hesitou um pouco, mas continuou e passou a explorar muito delicadamente com a língua e os dedos até penetrá-lo aos poucos.

-Então eu devo esse prazer ao Potter! – o penetrando com o dedo e a outra mão massageando o pênis pulsátil.

-Quem é , Ronald? Quem é o namorado dele? – e colocou mais um dedo.

-Oh! Eu não posso... Oh! Como isso é bom! – se contorcia.

-Me conte, Ronald! Será nosso segredo! – insistiu. – Um terceiro dedo, que alcançou a próstata.

-Oh! Merlin- ofegou. – É o Snape! – gemia descontrolado.

Draco parou e retirou a mão do local onda estava. Olhando sinistramente para o ruivo. Mas quando ele reclamou, tratou de penetrá-lo de verdade. Desta vez de uma só vez. E a cada grito do ruivo, forçava mais. Até que ele começou a pedir mais. E Draco deu. Deu tudo. Até gozar plenamente enquanto percebia que o outro também ficara tão satisfeito quanto. Aos pouco foram se acalmando.

-Nossa, Draco! Nunca pensei que fosse assim! – suspirou.

-Nem eu, Ronald! – e o aconchegou nos braços.

-Draco- se lembrou. – Eu não deveria ter falado nada sobre Harry e Snape! Por favor, guarde segredo! – inseguro.

-Claro, Ronald! Afinal se não fossem eles, não estaríamos aqui! – sorriu malicioso.

-Tem razão! Eu só queria ter um lugar secreto, como eles! Para ficar com você! – suspirou sonolento.

-Lugar secreto? – perguntou suavemente.

É hoje eles estarão lá. – bocejou. – É uma praia deserta. Harry me disse que é tão lindo! – e caiu no sono.

Draco ficou ali. Pensando em tudo o que acontecera. Tinha que reconhecer que o pobretão era gostoso. E foi bom ser o primeiro dele. Mas Severus Snape com Potter! Era um absurdo! Uma afronta pessoal ao Lord.

Seu pai gostaria muito de saber. Só precisava descobrir onde era essa tal praia, que servia de cenário para o casalzinho mais "romântico" de Hogwarts. E olhando o ruivo, sorriu. Não seria nada difícil tirar essa informação. E ia gostar e muirto de fazê-lo.

Snape ventava como um furação incontrolável até a sala da Sonserina. Já era tarde. Passara muito da hora do almoço e o loiro poderia estar no Salão Comunal. Se controlou com dificuldade e entrou.

Alguns alunos estavam lá. Avistou o seu objetivo a poucos metros. Cochichava co Crabbe e Goyle, que riam debilmente.

-Draco malfoy! – olhar letal.

-Pois não, Prof. Snape? – deboche.

Mas desta vez os gorilas não riram. Apenas se afastaram.

-Venha comigo! Agora! – tom baixo e perigoso.

E o puxou pelas vestes o empurrando levemente para o quarto. E lacrou a prota com feitiço.

-Onde ele está? – mastigava as palavras.

-Quem Professor? – fez de desentendido, algo pálido.

-Sei que você informou seu pai sobre onde nós estávamos! – baixo. – Onde ele está? – repetiu com olhos injetados.

-Ora essa! – se entregou. – Então meu pai conseguiu? – sorria criminoso. – Que decepção hein, Prof. Snape! Um dos melhores Comensais da Morte! Comendo na mão do Santo-Potter! – riu. – Aliás, não é exatamente a mão, não é? – extrapolou.

Muito rapidamente Snape tirou a varinha e apontou apara o peito do loiro pálido.

-Onde ele está? – gritou.

-Não vai me azarar! – tremeu. – Não na Escola. Não na nossa casa! – choramingou.

-Experimente! – fúria cega.

-Eu não sei! – realmente apavorado. – Foi até o Lord. Acho que estão na casa dele mesmo!

-Acabo com você, malfoy! Se não o achar láÉ bom não ter mentido! Agora você vai se entender com Dumbledore. Ele o espera. – e o arrastou pelos corredores até as gárgulas. E quando o deixou na sala, contou tudo para Alvo.

-Draco! Estou decepcionado com você. – triste. – Fawkes, sabe o que fazer!

E a fênix cantou e desapareceu numa nuvem de fogo.

-Finneus! Chame os outro! Sem demora!

O homem no quadro, contrariando sua maneira questionadora, foi em seguida!

-Ficará aqui até voltarmos. – disse para Draco. – Severus, Harry precisa de nós. Vamos! – e saíram ás pressas. – Severus, sei que nada o fará esperar, então, vá indo. Chamarei os outros!

OF: Continua


	9. Capítulo 9 A Guerra

**N/A: Bem como revisaram cedo! Posto cap cedo! hehehehe**

sheyla snape :Pois é, Pobre Ron! Mas ele terá sua punição!

Amanda Saitou : O Draco foi um merda mesmo! Mas você mesma diz que em bem Malfoy da parte dele!

"_PS: Demais você ser fã do Gailman, Sandman é uma das melhores histórias que já li na vida... uma viagem, mas é ótima!" _Não entendi!

Baby Potter : Esse loiro é tudo! AI, IA, AI!

Fabi – chan : Mais um desaprovação pela atitude do Draco! Concordo!

Serim : Como eu falei aquié um casal bem inusitado mesmo! O Ron estava "meio" atrapalhado. Por isso falou o que não devia. Hehehe. O loiro dexa a gente mole mesmo! Hehehe Bem, nada posso prometer sobre não maltratar quem quer que seja! Hehehe. Tenho uma fama de má pra sustentar! hehehehehehehehe

**Capítulo 9 – A Guerra**

Alvo Dumbledore e Severus Snape se separaram em um canto do corredor. Quando Snape chegou á Floresta Proibida foi possível aparatar na antiga casa dos Riddle. Quando reconheceu o local se assustou. Parecia um cemitério. Corpos espalhados, sangue, o cheiro de morte impregnado nas paredes. Foi seguindo até ver uma sala onde viu Harry ainda desacordado. Ele tinha tantos hematomas que sugeria que deveria ter sido torturado cruelmente antes de ficar completamente inconsciente. Ali estavam, Lúcius sentado em uma poltrona que não combinava com o local, deveria ter sido conjurado por ele. Que brincava com sua bengala nas mãos; e Belatriz, logo atrás. Parecia enfadada. Cutucava um buraco na parede com aparente interesse.

Nunca sentiu o coração tão apertado. Ao ver mais uma vez o garoto. Tentou se concentrar mais uma vez. E um flash o atingiu. Algum pensamento do garoto escapou da escuridão em que se encontrava. Harry estava vivo. Ma se não fizesse algo, não teria chances contra o Lord.

E articulou as palavras, sem emitir som algum. Um feitiço complementar ao UNO.

-Pelo UNO estamos unidos. Corpo, mente, coração. E pelo UNO invoco. Se estamos eidos é porque somos parte de um todo. Que é um todo único. Então exijo para mim, a minha parte desse todo.

E algumas palavras em latim. Quando terminou, cedeu. Caiu no chão. Contendo um grito de dor. Hematomas surgiram em seus braços, tórax, abdômen, rosto. E a dor que só a crucciatus provocava se fez presente. ,Harry!"

Enquanto isso, Harry acordava aos poucos.

A consciência voltava dolorosa. Mas curiosamente, não como antes. E ao tentar entender o porquê, Harry já sabia.

"Severus! Você não fez isso!"

Olhou para os lados o procurando. Mas não podia vê-lo.

-Então o Herói é mais resistente que pensávamos! – com humor, Lúcius se levantou da poltrona. – Ótimo! Já estava chateado sem ter o que fazer!

Ôba! Mais diversão! – Belatriz batia palmas.

-Expeliarmus! – Snape entrou na sala de repente e desarmou o loiro.

-Severus Snape! Você demorou, querido! – a Comensal sorriu maliciosa.

Snape jogou a varinha de Lúcius para Harry que se colocou ao lado dele.

-Não pense que venceu essa, meu caro! – Lúcius não se intimidou.

-Nunca pensei que pudesse realizar esse sonho! Desmascarar você, querido! Devia ter ido para Azkaban como eu fui! Pela sua traição!

-Do que está falando? – varinha em riste.

-De seu jogo duplo! – falou com nojo. – Apenas quando saí de lá, que pude contar ao Lord das Trevas, toda sua traição. Só não esperava que fosse tão longe! – e olhava com pena para ele. – Não havia nenhuma outra garota para satisfazê-lo? Depois que eu me fui! – sugestiva.

Harry o encarou pasmado.

"Severus e a Lestrange? Como poderia?"

Snape pareceu envergonhado diante da pergunta nos olhos verdes.

-Você nunca me satisfez, Bela! – recuperou a firmeza.

E ao olhar para a expressão furiosa da outra, harry não pôde deixar de sorrir. Reconheceu a verdade no sonserino.

-Avada Kedavra!

-Não! – Lúcius a empurrou.

-Protego! – Snape se defendeu a tempo.

-O Lord quer os dois vivos! – repreendeu-a.

-Sim, querida! Quero-os vivos! – Voldemort surgiu no local. – Para poder matá-los eu mesmo!

-Mestre! – temeu ela.

-Severus! Estou realmente decepcionado com você! Tinha potencial para ser o melhor! Mas agora acabará morto como um inseto! – calmo. – E Potter! Nos encontramos mais uma vez! E está será a última!

-Gostaria de resolver isso também maldito! – não se intimidou.

-Morra, Potter! – Avada...

Mas antes que pronunciasse o feitiço, Sons de pessoas aparatando o interrompera. Membros da Ordem da Fênix pipocaram de todos os lados.

-Alvo Dumbledore! – sibilou Voldemort.

-Tom! Acho que chegou a hora de acabarmos com isso, de uma vez por todas!

-Certamente!

Snape sentiu sua marca negra arder infinitamente. E em poucos segundos, todos os Comensais estavam lá.

-E agora precisamos de espaço! Reducto!

E a casa parecia ter sido atingida por uma bomba. Paredes e teto se foram. Ficando apenas ruínas.

-Agora para mim está bom! A seu gosto, Dumbledore? – cínico.

-Como preferir, Tom!

E feitiços cortaram os ares enquanto todos lutavam. Harry sentiu que fora jogado para trás, quando alguém pulou sobre ele, desviando de um jato verde.

-Severus!

-Harry, fique abaixado! Deixe conosco! Proteja-se!

-Não! Eu tenho que lutar! – desesperado. – Ou se esqueceu da profecia!

-Não acredito nela! Mas não posso ir contra Alvo! E ele acredita! Então apenas se proteja! Não suportaria perdê-lo! – deixou escapar.

-Oh! Severus! Eu tão pouco! – e o beijou rapidamente.

-Fique! – e se levantou pára recomeçar a lutar.

Esquecido dos hematomas que partilhava com o garoto.

Harry não viu ao certo o que aconteceu em seguida, mas realmente por alguns segundos ficou ali. Atrás dos escombros. Até qeu percebeu que todos estavam lutando. E a Guerra era tanto dele quanto de qualquer outro. Todos haviam perdido entes queridos, Todos sofriam com a Guerra. Mas apenas um deles poderia acabar com ela. Apenas ele.

Ainda com a varinha de Lúcius nas mãos, tentou se lembrar onde estaria a sua própria. Havia sido guardada em uma gaveta daquela sala e ela estava destruída há poucos metros. Naquele exato momento, viu Remus cair sobre ela. Abatido por Rodolfo Lestrange. Harry se desviou de sua varinha e apontou para o Comensal, furioso.

-Estupefaça! – e o outro caiu desacordado por alguns minutos.

Harry correu até o lobisomem e percebeu que estava vivo. Apenas inconsciente.

-Remus! Acorde! – o sacudia levemente.

Ele abriu os olhos com vagar e Harry o puxou para trás da uma coluna parcialmente destruída. Fique aqui até se recuperar! – e se voltou para procurar sua varinha.

-Procurando isso, bebezinho? – Belatriz brincava com a varinha dele, após pular o corpo de Quin Sharkebolt.

-Sua megera! Impedimenta!

-Protego! – ria. – É o melhor que pode fazer? Severus amaciou você! Ele é muito bom na cama, não é! – provocativa.

-Ele é! Mas pelo que eu vejo! Você não! – acusou seguro.

-Ricuzempra!

E harry não conseguiu impedir de ser jogado muito metros para trás. Uma dor aguda e um estalo o convenceram de que ao menos uma costela estava quebrada.

-Encarcerous.! – ele respondeu logo apesar da dor e sua oponente foi amordaçada.

-Para calar a boca! Sua vaca! – cuspiu sobre ela.

Respirava com dificuldade, quando parou diante de Voldemort. Que havia acabado de derrotar Alvo. Que estava no chão, com um fileter de sangue saído de sua boca.

-Meu Merlin!

-Agora você! Precioso, Potter! Agora você é meu!

-Só se eu estiver morto- Snape aproximou levemente ofegante.

-bastardo! Como ousa!

-Não vai fazê-lo! Pois terá que realmente me matar para tentar! – ensandecido.

-Não tive problemas em matar meu próprio pai! Não teria para matar você! Mesmo sendo quem é!

Harry não entendeu.

-Não me afeta mais- emendou.

-Idiota! Você poderia ter sido o melhor O mais poderoso! Tudo o que lhe ensinei desde sua infância..., para me trair! Trair seu próprio sangue! – fúria.

-Seu sangue não me afeta mais- gritava.

E harry vacilou.

"Sangue?"

Eles eram da mesma família. E procurando os olhos negros, viu a resposta nele.

"Pai? Voldemort é seu pai?"

Snape não cedeu. Apenas o olhou por alguns segundos como quem se desculpa. Mas manteve o contato visual com o inimigo diante dele.

-Avada Kedavra! – com a varinha de Lúcius em uma mão e sua varinha em outra, apontou as duas para o homem com cara de cobra.

E os raios se cruzarem antes mesmo de atingir Voldemort. E ao invés de fazer o potro cair, elevou ao alto e estremecendo muito acabou por cair.

-Avada Kedavra! – pronunciou com calma. Sentindo todo horror que viveu desde seu primeiro ano de idade. Desde a morte dos pais. Dos anos de tortura com os Dursley, a morte de Sírius, de Cedrico Diggory. De uma moça muito morena e muito jovem ser violentada por ele. E ser espancada por seu marido, por ter engravidado de outro. Das torturas vividas pela criança atormentada que nasceu naquela casa. Da vida atormentada que ele viveu. Até se apaixonar por Harry Potter.

Quando a torrente de pensamentos e sentimentos terminou, Harry percebeu que a sua dor estava misturada com a do Snape. E ele também estava abalado. Deveria ter visto o sentido tudo bem.

Ao olhar para o lado o ofegante, viu como ele próprio estava.

-Harry...

-Severus...

E foi a última coisa que viu e ouviu. Antes de perde a consciência.

OF: COntinua


	10. Capítulo 10 Não Me Esqueça Nunca

**N/A: Caracas, você estão lendo rápido. Hehehe. Tenho que correr para pegar vocês! Mas eu consigo! Esse é o penúltimo ou antepenúltimo cap. Deliciem-se! Está acabando!**

Sheyla Snape : hehehe. Melei a coisa! Com essa do Snape ser filho do Voldie! Hehehe. Fiz as contas e isso é mesmo possível! Aguardem que a Rowling ainda vai roubar minha idéia! O que vou inventar? Bem, só lendo! É como eu digo! Hehehe. A punição da doninha virá! Calma!

Magalud : É, filho do mal! Hehehe. Que bom que gostou das memórias. Temi que ficasse confuso demais. Mas acho que pode mesmo ter acontecido algo assim! Foi uma viajem consciente! Hehehe. Sobre Draco/ Ron. Bem, prometo dar um desfecho para esse lance! Hehehe. Não demoro!

Fabi – chan : Adoro deixar leitores ansiosos! Hehehe. Brigadão! Cap novo saindo do forno!

Baby Potter : O QUÊ? "Sem comentários"? Ah! Não! Comentários para uma escritora desesperada! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

**Capítulo 10 – Não Me Esqueça Nunca**

Vozes em volta dele pareciam animadas e muito próximas. Quando abriu os olhos, estava tudo embaçado.

-Meus óculos... – falou molemente.

-Harry! Você acordou! Oh! Meu Merlin! Você acordou! Graças a Deus! – Mione estava exultante.

-Ainda está embaçado! – reclamou rabugento.

Ouviu risos e os óculos foram colocados de qualquer maneira em seu rosto. Ajeitou-os. E então pôde ver claramente. Todos os Weasley e vários alunos estavam lá. Olhando para ele.

-O que aconteceu? – espantado com a platéia.

-Acabou, harry querido! O maldito está morto! Você conseguiu! – Molly o fitava com orgulho e lágrimas.

-É! Ele se foi! Voldemort se foi! – Gina disse corajosa enquanto alguns ainda estremeciam diante do nome tão temido.

E riram ao perceberem a reação. A época de sentir medo havia acabado!

-E... os outros? – se levantando para ver mais pessoas feridas.

Um silêncio momentâneo.

-Alguns se foram, Harry! – era Arthur Weasley. – Perdemos Tonks, Quim, Hagrid...

-Dumbledore? – adiou a verdadeira pergunta que desejava.

-Está no St. Mungus. Mas está bem. – Lino respondeu desta vez.

-Severus? – receoso de que a sensação de vazio nele significasse o que mais temia.

-Ele... – Ron iniciou angustiado.

-Saiam todos! Que loucura é essa! Isso aqui é uma enfermaria! Vamos! Saiam! Meus pacientes precisam descansar! A gente sai por um minuto para preparar um curativo e esse povo todo invade! Saiam! – gritava. Mad. Pomfrey.

E aos poucos, as pessoas foram se despedindo. Ron tentou ficar, mas foi expulso por uma enfermeira enfurecida.

-Mad. Pomfrey! – apavorado. – Severus Snape? Onde ele está? – Harry não escondeu a dor.

-Calma! Você tem que descansar!

-ONDE- gritou furioso.

-Santo Merlin-0 se afastou ofendida. – Está ali ao lado! Se recuperando! Como o senhor deveria estar fazendo! – e se afastou resmungando sobre ingratidão e aposentadoria.

Harry sentiu a dor soltando seu coração e olhou o rosto do homem que amava. Ele estava muito pálido. Mas tinha os olhos abertos. Vidrados.

Se levantou com cuidado. Suspirou ao sentir uma tontura leve. E dor ao fazê-lo. O peito estava enfaixado. Lembrou-se da fratura. E depois disso, também de toda a luta.

-Severus! – chamou quando sentou-se á beira da cama do sonserino. – Severus! – mais suave, tocando sua mão.

Ele o olhou como se não o enxergasse e retirou a mão.

-Quem é você?

Harry sentiu o coração gelando e parar. Uma dor lancinante como nenhuma outra passou em seu peito.

-Severus? – insistiu com lágrimas nos olhos verdes.

-Quem é você? – repetiu.

-Harry Potter! – respondeu entre as lágrimas. – Não se lembra de mim, Severus?

-Não. Agora se não se incomoda, Senhor Potter, gostaria de descansar. Aquelas pessoas estavam fazendo muito barulho!

Nada no mundo poderia prepará-lo para tal dor. Tal abandono. Não podia ser possível! Tentou se concentrar no professor e não sentia nada. Algo fizera o feitiço UNO se partir.

Chorou muito tempo naquele dia. E então as lágrimas secaram. Em três dias recebeu alta para voltar a estudar. Snape parecia ter perdido toda a memória. Só se lembrava da matéria de Poções. O que permitiu que continuasse preparando as aulas. Assim como da primeira vez.

Mas não se lembrava de nada. Nenhum aluno ou professor. Harry ainda tentou se reaproximar, mas Snape o repelia como a um aluno impertinente e desagradável. Certa vez, conseguiu roubar um beijo. Quase acreditou que ele cedia. Mas fora violentamente afastado. E perderam pontos para a casa. E se afastou, sob pena de perder também a chance de terminar o ano e com isso as chances de ser Auror quando o ano acabasse.

Nunca mais se aproximou dele. Quanto a Ron, ele parecia tão arrependido, quanto angustiado pelo mal que causara ao contar para o Malfoy o que não deveria.

Mas Harry não conseguiu ficar muito tempo sem sua amizade. Já era um desgraçado por não ter Snape. Não poderia perder seu melhor amigo.

-E aí, Harry! Ó mais uma semana e a escola acaba! Já sabe o que vai fazer?

-Sim, Ron! Comprei um apartamento em hogsmead com o dinheiro deixado por meus pais. E continuarei o curso para Auror. E você? – tentou parecer interessado, sem a apatia que o acompanhava desde o fim da Guerra.

-Bem, eu gostaria de saber também. - torceu o nariz. – Mas minha mãe espera que eu volte para casa... Não sei se dará para fazer o curso se não for dessa forma.

-Por que não vem morar comigo, Ron? Assim você pode trabalhar e estudar e sair de casa! – sugeriu.

-Nós dois! – se empolgou. – E não ter que ouvir todos os dias: "Lave as orelhas!", "Já comeu?", "Já fez desgnomização?" – rio. – Seria maravilhoso! – e então parou. – Harry, esse não é o apartamento que ia comprar com... o Snape, é? – receoso.

-É, Ron. Mas desta vez seremos nós dois! – forçou um sorriso triste.

-Algum dia você vai me perdoar, harry? – angústia.

-Ron! Já disse! Não há o que perdoar! Você foi ingênuo e foi usado! Eu entendo bem de paixão! – riu co amargura.

-Pois eu nunca vou me perdoar! – resmungou.

Harry deu de ombros, não tinha mais paciência para essa mesma ladainha. A ouvia desde que acordara da Guerra.

-Malfoy foi para Azkaban! Passou alguns meses lá e pagou seus pegados! Foi expulso da escola e agora tem que lutar com a mãe para livrar o nome da lama. Desde que o pai morreu na Guerra. Não tenho maiôs nada para exigir dele! – falou sem emoção.

-Bem, vou pensar! – mudou de assunto. – Prometo, Harry! Sobre ir com você! Agora vamos voltar. Está quase na hora do jantar.

-Não vou jantar. – continuou sentado sob a árvore, olhando o lago.

-harry, tem que comer. Não almoçou! Deve fazer ao menos uma refeição ao dia! – chamou a atenção preocupado.

-Eu fiz! Tomei café da manhã. – desconversou.

-Harry! Você tomou uma xícara de café preto! Não chega a ser uma refeição! Está emagrecendo muito! Está parecendo com o magrelo que chegou aqui no primeiro ano!

-Tchau, Ron! – com certa irritação.

Ele ficou indignado, mas a culpa e a preocupação o fizeram recuar. Precisava fazer alguma coisa. Harry não poderia continuar daquele jeito. E pó mais que ele já tivesse sido perdoado. Sabia que tinha grande parte da culpa. Foi para as masmorras. Tinha que fazer o que seu coração já havia sugerido há bastante tempo.

Quando chegou, Snape estava saindo, provavelmente para jantar também.

-Prof. Snape, precisamos conversar! – firme.

-Agora não, Sr. Weasley! Estou ocupado! Vou jantar! – sem se importar, fechando a porta.

-Não importa! Vai conversar comigo! – com mais coragem que sentia.

Snape o olhou espantado. As sobrancelhas se uniram.

-Acho melhor sair da minha frente, Sr. Weasley! Ou quer perder mais pontos para sua casa faltando tão pouco para o ano acabar! – calma furiosa.

Ron não hesitou. Tirou a varinha e apontou para o professor.

-Entre, agora! – entre os dentes.

-Se você vai me azarar, Sr. Weasley, acho melhor fazer agora! Pois vou acabar com você! – ameaçou baixo.

-Não pode fazer pior do que eu mesmo já fiz! – agonizou sem desviar a varinha. – Eu já acabei com a minha vida! Com a do meu melhor amigo! Mas se que conversar aqui, onde todos podem ouvir, eu não me importo! Nada pode ficar pior! Nada! – gritou.

Snape pareceu ponderar e destrancou a porta para entrarem.

-O que você quer? O pode abaixar a varinha! Não vou fugir de um aluno! 0 desdenhou.

Ron hesitou, mas abaixou e guardou a arma na capa.

-Eu quero contar uma história! Sobre: "Um menino que sobreviveu"!

Snape rolou os olhos para cima.

-Já conheço essa história. O Diretor me contou. Assim como sobre cada aluno metido.

-Esse menino- falou mais alto sem se importar. – era o menino mais alegre e incrível que já conheci! Apesar de suas tragédias. E um dia ele se apaixonou! Por um homem sem coração! Um homem desprezível!

-Sr. Weasley!

-Bem, esse homem parecia ter algo que prestava dentro dele! Pois além de ser amado, amava o menino! E como eram felizes! – riu triste. – Eles se completavam. Luz e escuridão. Velho e novo. Mestre e aprendiz. Eram duas almas que verdadeiramente se completavam! E que nunca poderiam ser tão felizes sem o outro! Mas um dia, um idiota completo, com certa inveja dessa felicidade, quis viver algo assim também. E não foi nem palidamente parecido! Se envolveu com a única pessoa no mundo que não poderia! Em busca dessa paz. E com isso acabou se mostrando um fraco de última categoria! Entregou o amigo e o amante. E conseguiu destruir tudo! E o menino agora está morrendo! – não notou que chorava. – ELE ESTÁ MORRENDO! – gritou.

-O que está dizendo, Weasley! – pálido.

-Ele definha todos os dias! Não come, não dorme. Acho que tem medo de dormir. Uma das últimas noite que o vi adormecer, foi quando chamava o nome do amante no sonho. Em prantos!

Snape não disse mais nada. Apenas se sentou na cadeira e ficou fitando o chão. Sem se mover.

-Você tem que se lembrar! – gritou. – Chegou até ele e o sacudiu com força pelo colarinho. – Tem que se lembrar!

Snape se defendeu. Ron soluçava em desespero.

-Eu notei que ele emagreceu muito. – fraco. – Não pensei que fosse assim. Eu nunca quis sua infelicidade. – sussurrava.

Ron parou de soluçar. E o olhou confuso. Soltou as roupas do professor bruscamente e se afastou.

-Eu só queria que ele tivesse outra vida. Sem meu passado. Sem meus demônios.; - parecia constrangido e profundamente infeliz.

-Você... se lembrou? – arriscou, até então perceber tudo como se fosse atingido por um raio. – Você nunca se esqueceu? – horror.

-Ele está morrendo! – dor pela primeira vez.

-Se desgraçado!

E acertou um soco na cara do professor. Que caiu para trás. Levantou-se devagar ameaçador. Limpou com as costas da mão o filete de sangue que escorreu da boca.

-Acho que mereci esse, Weasley! – se aproximou. – Mas se voltar a encostar em mim ou erguer a varinha na minha direção, é um homem morto! – e saiu ventando.

Snape deixou o ruivo enfurecido para trás, que quando repensou sobre o que acontecera, gargalhava segurando a mão. Tinha que pasar na enfermaria antes de jantar. Tinha certeza de que um osso havia sido fraturado. E gargalhou mais uma vez. Com a esperança renascendo. De que tudo enfim daria certo.

OF: CONTINUA.


	11. Capítulo 11 Eu Me Lembro

**N/A: É isso, meu povo! Esse é o penúltimo cap. Tem mais um só. Espero que vocês tenham gostado. Foi muito bom fazer essa continuação. Não esperava que ficasse tão grande. Mas aconteceu! Hehehe. Sorte de quem gostou!**

Magalud : Bem,eu estou em fase boa, e providenciarei um final feliz! Hehehe Se chegar até o final! Beleza?

Sheyla Snape : É. O Snape fez tudo isso mesmo! Ele é um cara mau! Hehehe. Eu confesso que o soco eu me imaginei no lugar do Rony! Hehehe Dava tudo pra estar lá! E ver a cara dele na hora! Quando a gente escreve, fica realmente vendo a cena! E essa foi uma das melhores! Hehehe. Brigadão pelos elogios! Hehehe. Tadinho do Draquinho! Hehehe. Ele mereceu mesmo, né. Pelo menos teve algo em que pensar na prisão. Sobre o Snape se o príncipe mestiço, parece que a Rowling já declarou que o Snape e o Harry não são de jeito nenhum! Esqueça! Sobre outra histórias, é só o povo mandar desafios diferentes! É que fazendo parte do grupo do Slash-Potter, tem tido muito incentivo pra escrever esse tipo de skipper. Mas se você(s), quiser é só mandar outros que eu tento desenvolver. Mas não adianta só botar o casal. Tem que dar um desafio completo. Tipo um resumo pra ser desenvolvido.! Que tal? Mandem suas contribuições!hehehe

Patty : É ela tinha que acabar um dia! Afe! Nem imaginei que fosse ficar tão longa! Fez falta seus reviews! Mas está perdoada! hehehe

Fabi – chan : É, o Snape, apronta com a gente! Hehehe. Mas ele não "brincou" ele maltratou mesmo! Bem, vejamos se faço um cap sem jogação nos braços antes de sofrer um pouquinho que seja. Sobre o Ron e o Draco... Anotada a sugestão. Hehehe. Quanto a escrever outra historia sobre esse casal... hehehe. Calma lá. É a primeira vez que escrevo sobre eles. Tenho que me acostumar á idéia! hehehe

Baby Potter : Mas pode escrever bastantão, eu não ligo! Hehehe Assim a gente bate um papo! Nada contra os desmemoriados! Hehehe. Por quê? Hihihi. Mas eu sou muito má! Não sabia? Me divirto fazendo o povo chorar! Hehehe. Pergunta pros leitores antigos!

**Capítulo 11 – Eu Me Lembro**

Snape já sabia onde Harry Potter estaria. Há vários meses sempre que possível, o garoto ia para a árvore do lago. "Sua árvore preferida", como costumava dizer.

Ele estava na mesma posição que tantas vezes o vira. Sentado. Olhos vidrados nas águas imóveis do lago. Weasley tinha razão. Ele estava péssimo. Tinha olheiras fundas. Palidez. Uma magreza assustadora. Não o olhara por muito tempo. Para que não corresse o risco de ceder ao impulso de abraçá-lo. Ou simplesmente chegar mais perto. Então não vira o que estava acontecendo. Não era exagero. Ele estava morrendo. Por dentro e por fora.

-Harry Potter. – chamou baixo.

Harry levou um pequeno susto. Como se estivesse dormindo de olhos abertos e o acordassem subitamente. Mas não falou. Apenas olhou na direção da voz. Um vazio no olhar. Nem dor. Só o vazio.

-Harry Potter! Você precisa jantar! Talvez deva ir á enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey pode ajudá-lo. – preocupado.

-Não preciso de ajuda. Sim de paz. – e se virou para o lago mais uma vez.

-Está tentando se matar aos poucos, garoto? – irritado.

Ele riu triste.

-Eu já estou morto, Professor Snape! – debochou. – Me deixe em paz! Em pouco tempo estarei fora daqui. Não se preocupe! Não pretendo morrer aqui na escola! Deixarei para fazer isso com privacidade! – ironizou.

-Harry, pare com isso! – mais preocupado.

E o puxou para cima pelas roupas. A dor nas palavras do homem o fez olhar uma segunda vez. Sem ao menos tentar se soltar.

-O que quer de mim! – angustia germinando.

Snape achou que a dor era ainda melhor que a indiferença.

-Vim pedir para você viver! – com ternura.

Mais dor nos olhos verdes.

-Não faça isso! Vá embora, por favor! – súplica.

E Snape o beijou sofregamente. Com todo desespero dos meses de separação. Com toda dor da distância e da mentira. Harry soluçou fraco antes de corresponder.

-Oh! Merlin! Você voltou! Oh! Deus! Severus! Eu já não tinha mais esperanças- o abraçava forte entre soluços, sem se importar com o local onde estavam.

-Harry- o segurou firme, forçando-o a olhá-lo nos olhos. – Harry! Preciso dizer! – pigarreou. – Eu nunca me esqueci! – confessou.

O garoto vacilou e só não caiu porque Snape o segurava pelos braços.

-Como!

-Eu menti! Eu nunca me esqueci! – constrangido.

Ele conseguiu se soltar. E devido o movimento brusco, caiu sentado. O horror estampado nos olhos era ainda pior que o desamparo de antes. Snape se sentiu mais sujo naquele momento, que na época de Comensal da Morte. Sentou-se diante dele.

-Mentiu para mim? Nunca se esqueceu? – não queria acreditar.

-Harry, eu gostaria de tentar me explicar...

O aluno sacudia a cabeça, como se espantasse um pensamento louco.

-O que aconteceu com o UNO?

-Foi quebrado quando fiz o feitiço que dividiu seus ferimentos comigo. E esse foi destruído quando Voldemort se foi. Levando com ele, sua cicatriz, minha marca e nosso feitiço.

-E por quê?

Snape sabia que a pergunta completa era "Por que fez isso?" E explicar era pior que mentir.

-Eu quis que você tivesse outra vida. Sem meu passado. Minha história suja. Você descobriu que Voldemort era meu pai. Que violentou minha mãe e por isso meu suposto pai a espancava tantas vezes. Descobriu porque sei tanto sobre Artes das Trevas. Porque era o Comensal preferido.

Fez uma pausa e desviou o olhar para o lago.

-Fui treinado para ser seu sucessor. E um dia Dumbledore descobriu e me convenceu de que poderia lutar contra meu destino se convivesse com meus "problemas". Mas eu não consegui olhar você mais uma vez! Quase morreu! E eu não pude salvá-lo! Ao invés disso, fui salvo por você, quando me amou apesar de tudo. – olhava para suas mãos sobre as pernas. – Mas eu nunca pude lhe oferecer nada além de prazer e violência! Você merecia mais. Merecia alguém sem tanta sujeira para ocultar! – o encarou mais uma vez.

-Eu só queria você! – angústia.

-Harry! Eu não podia entender! Eu nunca tinha sido amado! Nunca, em minha vida, alguém se sacrificou por mim! Eu achava que você superaria. Que _eu_ superaria! – tenso.

-Pois estava enganado, Severus Snape! Redondamente enganado! – e se levantou.

-Harry! – frustrado.

-Muito obrigado, por me libertar! Eu queria morrer mesmo! Para encontrar o homem que eu havia perdido na batalha. Que julgava ter morrido e levado meu coração com ele. Obrigado, sinceramente, por me mostrar que aquele homem nuca existiu! – falou duro e virou as costas.

Snape o viu partindo. E não souber dizer se poderia suportar aquela dor. O que mais amava no menino, era a sua alegria, sua suavidade, sua coragem, sua espontaneidade, seu amor incondicional! E matara tudo isso nele pela segunda vez!

As semanas se passaram e viu o garoto virar homem. Viu que ele crescera e amadurecera muito rápido, desde seu primeiro ano. Desde seu primeiro beijo. Há alguns dias acordara suando de um sonho louco. Sobre um certo acidente mágico e perda de memória. E percebeu ter se lembrado de tudo. Tudo o que faltava, estava no lugar. Menos uma. Harry Potter.

Levantou-se e caminhou pelo quarto até o dia nascer. E decidiu que precisaria fazer alguma coisa para encaixar a peça que faltava. Era o dia da formatura. Todos iriam embora para casa. E a última turma não voltaria mais.

Harry não voltaria mais. E uma esperança louca o dominou. Preparou uma pequena surpresa. Ia precisar da ajuda de um certo ruivo petulante.

-Nossa! Nem posso acreditar que acabou! Que estamos livres daqui! Sei que vou sentir falta, afinal foram sete anos! Mas é bom que tenha acabado! – Ron falava sem parar.

-Você se casa quando, Mione?

-No próximo mês, Harry! Já falei mil vezes! E é bom não faltar! O Vitor queria que fosse logo, mas meus pais querem tudo na moda trouxa! E isso leva tempo! Estão atarantados! – riu deliciada.

-Então não vai começar o curso para Inominável logo? – Ron quis saber.

-Não! São muito anos! Primeiro vou ficar com seu pai no Ministério, na seção de Mau uso dos Artefatos Trouxas e Relacionamento com Trouxas. Depois de alguns anos lá é que poderei fazer o curso para Inominável! – olhos brilhado.

-E vocês? Vão morar juntos afinal?

-Não. – Harry falava com uma ponta de desanimo. – Ron acha que a mãe vai morrer sem o Roniquinho dela! Todos foram embora e agora ele reinará todo poderoso! – riu.

-Nem tão poderoso assim! Ainda temos uma princesa na casa! – Gina debochou se aproximando do grupo.

-Bom, mas vamos lá em casa! Eu separei algumas cervejas amanteigadas e aperitivos para comemorarmos!

-Ah! Harry! Sinto muito! Sabe que hoje é dia de desgnomização! – Ron disfarçou.

-Hã?

-É! Mamãe está esperando a gente. – Gina completou. – Venha á noite. Os meninos vão pra lá para uma festinha! – convidou.

-Mas...

-Bem, tenho que ver alguns detalhes sobre o casamento. Vejo vocês á noite na Toca! – Mione se despediu.

Harry viu os amigos o deixarem sozinho sem poder impedir. Estava arrasado. Mas sobreviveria mais uma vez.

Olhou o castelo demoradamente e repassou mentalmente cada momento que vivera ali.

O cão de três cabeças. Norberto saindo do ovo. Murta-Que-Geme rindo da Mione com cara de gato. Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça em seu aniversário de morte. O primeiro vôo com bicuço. Remus falando de sua mãe. Sírius o chamando para morarem juntos.A primeira vez que fez um patrono corpóreo. A vitória de Quadribol. A emoção de passar por Rabo-Córneco, o Dragão. O beijo com Cho Chang. A Armada de Dumbledore. A fuga dos Gêmeos do castelo. Snape. A praia. Tinha belas lembranças com ele. E não permitiria que essas lembranças fossem esquecidas ou manchadas.

Suspirou e foi embora afinal. Tinha pouca coisa para arrumar, mas já que o faria sozinho, iria logo.

Quando chegou em casa, algo o fez ficar em estado de alerta. Alguém havia entrado no apartamento. Armou-se com a varinha e entrou.

Tudo parecia no lugar. Ou fora dele, já que não terminara de desencaixotar tudo. Mas nada era estranho. Exceto por um único detalhe. Havia mesmo alguém lá. Severus Snape estava de pé, no meio da sala. Esperando. Sua expressão era impenetrável.

-O que está fazendo aqui? – desprezo.

-Vim dar as boas vindas! – ele sorriu de leve.

-Como entrou? – perguntou mais para ganhar tempo, até fazer a pergunta que seu coração gritava.

-Com a varinha. Os feitiços que colocou não resistiram á minha influência! – provocou. – Vai me azarar? – apontou com o dedo para a varinha na mão do outro.

Harry nem notara que ainda mantinha a varinha em posição de duelo. Abaixou desconfortável e a guardou no bolso de trás da calça.

-Isso não é muito inteligente! Pode causar um acidente trágico! – continuou provocando.

Harry não respondeu. Era uma brincadeira que faziam.Snape dizia aquilo e ele respondia com obscenidades ou frases espirituosas. Não se deixou levar.

-O que faz em minha casa, Professor Snape? – frio.

-Não sou mais seu professor! – ficou sério desta vez.

-O que faz em minha casa... Snape? – repetiu a contra gosto.

Ele suspirou e pareceu muito cansado. Abandonou a postura altiva e se aproximou.

-Eu me lembrei das férias que passamos nos seus tios.

Harry o olhou com algum espanto, mas tornou a ficar indiferente.

-Que bom! Parece que todas as lembranças estão aí, então! – sarcástico. – Fico feliz por você! Assim não fica faltando nenhuma parte da sua vida! – ironizou.

-Mas está faltando, Harry! – triste.

-Eu acho melhor ir embora! Tenho muito o que fazer, a casa não está pronta para receber visitas! Venha um outro dia! – fingiu cortesia e se dirigiu em direção da porta.

-Espere! – Snape andou até ele e o segurou pelo braço. – Trouxe algo pra você.

-Não quero nada que venha de você, Snape! – duro.

O sonserino hesitou, mas continuou.

-Na verdade, é algo que lhe pertence. Não é meu há muito tempo. – e tirou uma pequena caixa do bolso. – É seu. Sempre foi!

Harry temia o que pudesse ser. O que poderia esperar daquilo. Lutou contra a vontade de abrir a porta e correr dali. Acabou ficando. Tomou a caixa e quando abriu, quase sorriu. O pomo de ouro de sua mãe.

-Você o deixou cair em minha sala uma vez. Mas é seu.

-Não quero isso...

-Tem uma carta. – interrompeu. – Outra carta. Leia. – era quase uma súplica.

As mãos tremeram levemente. Afastou o pomo com todo cuidado. Como se fosse muito valioso. E tirou o pergaminho.

"_Harry,_

_Uma vez eu disse que esse pomo era seu de direito. E é verdade. Quando o perdeu em minha sala, ainda não sabia disso. Mas hoje eu sei. Sei sobre dor e amor. Como nunca havia aprendido antes. Foi a lição mais doce e mais cruel que me ensinou. Mas ainda sou aprendiz. E você o mestre._

_Se serve de garantia, dou a você, Harry Potter, o direito sobre minha vida e minha morte. Contanto que esteja a meu lado._

_Esquecer você uma vez, me fez conhecê-lo melhor. Fez conhecer-me melhor. E lembrar foi como achar o caminho de volta para casa, depois de muitos anos perdido._

_Espero poder concertar meus tantos erros. E poder ser e fazer você feliz._

_Amor_

_S.S."_

Ao acabar de ler, Harry notou que lágrimas displicentes corriam seu rosto até o papel em suas mãos.

-O que significa isso? – perguntou com dor e com uma esperança que crescia a cada minuto.

-O que você leu - desconfortável

Um olhar furioso de Harry o fez continuar.

-Não sou bom com palavras! – resmungou. – O que quero dizer Harry! É que... amo você- falou como se exorcizasse.

Harry riu. Gargalhou sem controle. Deixando o sonserino mais constrangido que antes.

-Até que enfim ouvi uma coisa na qual eu acredito! – provocou.

E foi até o homem cabisbaixo.

-Nunca mais faça isso de novo! – sério olhando direto nos olhos negros.

-Nunca mais, Harry- prometeu

E então o beijo que se seguiu foi como se fosse o primeiro. A princípio delicado, mas em seguida, demonstrando toda paixão. Toda dor e toda felicidade de estar de volta. Ao lugar a que ambos pertenciam. E de onde não sairiam nunca mais.

OF: Continua.

**Parece que acabou, mas na verdade ainda tem o final do Draco e do Ron. Será por último. Um brinde pra vocês.hehehe**

**beijos**

**Viv**


	12. Capítulo 12 Sorry

**N/A: Bem, meu povo! É isso aí! Acabou-se o que era doce! Hehehe. Essa fic se foi! Defuntou! Mas sempre podemos fazer outras! Hehehe espero que tenham curtido meeeesmo! Porque foi muito bom pra mim. Vocês pediram e eu continuei e não esperava que fosse tão longe! Acho que é o momento em que a gente diz: VALEU!**

**Beijos para todos que leram e se distraíram**

**Viv**

Magalud : hehehe, H/S é demais mesmo! Adoro! Espero que o fim seja como o esperado! Beijos!

Sheyla Snape: Puxa! Brigadão pelos elogios! Achei que a carta e o pomo seriam um elo mais que perfeito para trazer de volta toda confiança e esperança que tinha se perdido. Como um recomeço real!

Amanda Saitou : É eu fui rápida porque e fic já estava terminada. Faltava só digitar. Mas vocês leram muito rápido tb. Então tinha que honrar meu compromisso e postar logo! Hehehe Foi uma correria. Quanto mais rápido liam, mais rápido eu postava! hehehe

Fabi – chan : Bem, papo sério! Sobre o fim –continuação a respeito do Casal Ron/Draco... não será desta vez! Foi mal. Mas quem sabe mais pra frente eu faço uma continuação! Não estou livre dessa sina! Hehehe. Já tenho feito tantas continuações! E não me sinto pressionada por vocês quando pedem um final ou uma continuação, ou um desafio. Pelo contrário, me estimula. Apenas não o faço no mesmo ritmo sempre! Hehehe. É só continuar pedindo! hehehe

Baby Potter : Com certeza vou começar outra! Hehehe. Já estou escrevendo uma encomenda, Harry/Hermione. Onde o Harry é meio "dark"!. Mas ainda está no comecinho. Não tem um cap ainda! Hehehe. Sobre outras, é só escreverem desafios para mim, que tentarei escrever! Tentem!

**Capítulo 12 – Sorry**

Ronald Weasley viu Harry Potter partindo, satisfeito com o destino dele. Há alguns dias, um professor de Poções, bem diferente do que confrontou em sua própria sala, o procurou pedindo ajuda.

Aparatou próximo da Toca com Gina. Mas não entrou ainda. Resolveu voar um pouco.

-Vá indo, Gina. Vou ficar por aqui um pouco mais.

Ela foi e Ron pegou a vassoura e se deixou levar para cima. Rapidamente. Fez algumas manobras arriscadas, que usava ás vezes no Quadribol até enfim descer.

Ficou olhando a casa por alguns minutos. Amava os pais, mas realmente queria morar sozinho. Se não fosse o fato do Harry com certeza reatar com Snape, aceitaria sem erro morar com o amigo. Mas não era uma opção. Os dois precisariam de privacidade e paz. Suspirou e já ia seguindo, quando foi impedido por uma voz arrastada.

-Weasley!

-Malfoy! O que faz aqui? – agressivo.

-Podemos conversar?

-Não temos assunto algum para conversar, Malfoy! Acho melhor ir embora! – frio.

-Ronald! Precisamos conversar! Precisa me ouvir! – com alguma arrogância.

-Acho que fui bem claro! Vá embora! Eu não "preciso" nada com você ou de você! Saia!

-Você nunca vai me perdoar? – primeiro sinal de fragilidade no loiro.

-Malfoy! Você não precisa disso! – desprezo. – Não me enganou! Nunca disse ou prometeu coisa alguma! Eu que errei em relação ao seu caráter! Nunca perdoarei a mim mesmo! Quase destruí a vida dos que amo! Uma Guerra sem preparo aconteceu! Pessoas morreram! Eu fui bocudo e falei o que não devia, para quem não devia! Você só fez as perguntas certas, na gora certas! – corou violentamente. – Agora saia daqui! Deixe minha família em paz! – duro.

-Também perdi alguém que amava! – falou alto. - Meu pai morreu na Guerra! E isso eu nunca vou me esquecer! – triste. – Ele não era o melhor pai do mundo, mas era o que eu tinha. Só fiz o que fiz porque estava contaminado por inveja, ciúmes, loucura! Quando fui para Azkaban, enfrentei todos esse horrores em mim e não gostei! – olhava nos olhos. – Pode falar comigo!

Ron estava dividido. O loiro parecia realmente desamparado. Tinha razão quanto ao fato de que não saíra ileso do problema que causara. Mas não queria ouvir. Não queria sentir pena ou compaixão por ele. O caminho era perigoso. Apesar do desprezo por ele e sim mesmo, não se esquecera do que sentiu nos braços do outro.

-Ronald! – suplicou outra vez.

-Ok, Malfoy! Fale. – e se sentou rígido na grama, como se fosse levantar a qualquer momento.

O loiro também se sentou.

-Toda a minha vida foi direcionada para que eu fosse um vencedor. O melhor. E tive lições duras para aprender o contrário. Também se perde. A presença de Voldemort em minha casa era muito forte. E cresci ouvindo que seria um Comensal da Morte. O melhor do mestre. Para isso tinha que ser o melhor da escola, do Quadribol, de tudo.

Ron ouvia sem se expressar.

-Para que isso acontecesse, deveria ter relações importantes e vantajosas. Por isso ofereci minha amizade ao Potter no primeiro ano, mas ele recusou. – sorriu arrogante. - Eu tinha "amigos" escolhidos por meu pai. Ele escolhia até mesmo as namoradas pra mim! – riu, desta vez sem arrogância.

Draco o olhou fixamente, desarmado, quase confuso.

-Você foi a única pessoa que se aproximou de mim, porque quis! Mesmo sendo quem sou. Ou exatamente por ser. Nunca entendi isso. – suspirou. - E eu fui um idiota!

-Um canalha! – retrucou, sem se conter. – Insensível! Aproveitador! Mentiroso!

Ele riu outra vez.

-Sei que mereço isso! Vi tudo isso em Azkaban. E não gostei nada do que vi. Você é uma pessoa decente, honesta, corajosa, inteligente. Eu sei também que deveria me afastar e nunca mais impor minha presença. E eu tentei. Juro! Mas ainda assim, estou aqui, pedindo sua ajuda! – desamparo.

-Minha ajuda? – desconfiado.

-Para me transformar em alguém melhor! Alguém que possa olhar-se no espelho e não se envergonhar. Não querer fugir!

-E por que eu! – confuso.

-Já disse. Não confio em mais ninguém. Você foi o único que se importou e... gosto de você! – corado.

-Como!

-Ainda penso naquela tarde que estivemos juntos! Sinto falta dela! – sorriso triste.

-Tô passado! – murmurou alto.

Draco riu e Ron também.

-Me ajuda? Me salva de mim mesmo? Por favor! – suplicou.

Ron o olhava duvidoso. Queria acreditar. Queria sonhar. Mas ainda estava doendo.

-Malfoy, se eu fosse tão inteligente quanto disse, estaria tocando você daqui a vassouradas. – suspirou. – Não confio em você! E isso não mudou! – sério. – Posso tentar ajudar você como amigo. Terá que conquistar minha confiança! E isso eu garanto, não será fácil!

-Eu aceito, Ronald. Mas não me mande embora! – calmo.

-Bem, para isso terá que conviver com minha família! – testou.

-Eu não seria apedrejado! – desconfortável.

-Provavelmente! – não negou.

-Se essa é uma condição, eu enfrentarei! Será minha segunda lição de coragem. Já que a primeira é estar aqui – sorriu cansado.

-Hoje haverá uma reunião para comemorar a formatura em casa. Pode começar hoje. – testou outra vez.

-Qual o traje? – tentou brincar, inseguro.

-Informal. – sorriu maroto.

-Estarei lá. – olhos cinzas brilharam intensamente, tão diferente da chegada.

Já ia saindo quando se virou mais uma vez.

-Obrigado! – e desaparatou.

Ron estava exultante.

"Será que agira certo?"

Estaria arriscando muito mais agora que antes. Mas, se desse certo, já poderia até pensar em o que fazer com o futuro. Poderia se mudar da Toca. E dividiria um apartamento com "alguém".

"Mas só se desse certo!"

Estava na hora de voltar. Tinha que se preparar as pessoas sobre a presença de dois sonserinos na festa da noite. Pensando assim, talvez fosse mesmo divertido. E se dirigiu às gargalhadas para a casa.

**FIM**


End file.
